This Is Your Life
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: Chapter 17 and unlikely to continue - my apologies. Rockman and Rockman.EXE find themselves mysteriously switched, and it's going to take everything they have to get back to normal while stopping Wily! A collaboration between myself and Marisa.
1. Chapter 1

Rockman.EXE is not ours~!. Don't sue, nya! ^_^   
________________________  
  
This Is Your Life  
_~by Miss Marisa and Shimegami-chan_  
  
A/N (Shi): This is a new fic that Marisa and I are roleplaying and writing together. ^___^ Since it's going on my account out of convenience, be sure to visit her too, at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=13745 !!   
Must make a point here. The title is not definite, we forgot to agree on one before Marisa had to leave, so I made one up (sumimasen, Marisa-chan! ^^;;) ...using my usual form of Chapter Title Selection; turning on my Winamp playlist and flipping through it till I found a good song. ('Elec Man Remix,' 'Final Fantasy ROBOVOICE' and 'Cool and Gallant Masa-san' were all discarded titles. XD) It was between this and 'Another Sun', and I used this one until I next talk to Marisa-chan. Thanks for reading--dont forget to review!   
________________________  
  
  


"Netto-kun?" Odd, Rockman hadn't recalled falling asleep. "Netto-kun, are you there?" 

Only when he sat up did he realize he was on a bed. Something was bothering him that he couldn't figure out. "Netto-kun, where are you?" 

He took a good look at his surroundings and finally added, "Where am _I_!? Netto-kun? Netto-kun! NETTO-KUN!" 

"Is something wrong?" A girl opened the door and poked her head into the room. She wore a short red dress and wore her blonde hair in a ribboned ponytail, and she had a vague resemblence to...but no, it couldn't be. 

"Where's Netto-kun?" Rockman demanded, "What have you done with him?!" 

"Net...who? Rock, are you feeling all right?" She asked, compassion in her eyes. 

Rockman felt suddenly...odd. _She reminds me so much of Roll-chan!_ His mind raced. "Where am I? Where's Netto-kun?" 

"Rock...you're in your room...who's Netto?" 

"Netto-kun! My Operator!" 

A startled look crossed her face. "...Nani?"

"Okay! Never mind!" Rockman exclaimed, "Who are you?" 

She looked absolutely shocked. "Rock...it's me! Roll! Your sister!" 

"Roll? No! You...you can't be Roll-chan! You look nothing like her! And she's definitely not my sister!" 

She looked very concerned. Rockman felt sorry for snapping at her like that, but..he wanted the truth! What was this place? 

"Rock...please stay here for a moment." requested 'Roll'. She shut the door, and Rock could a hear her muffled yell, "Doctor Light! I think you need to take a look at Rock!" 

---

Rockman sat up holding his hand to his head, feeling strangely dizzy. He couldn't quite remember how he got here, or why he was lying on the floor on a... grid? He opened his eyes and looked around slowly, finding himself in a spacious blue room, with brightly glowing points on the floors and walls. Was this some sort of training simulation? He got to his feet, swaying slightly, and turned when he heard an enthusiatic female voice call his name. "Rock! Here you are, I was expecting you to meet me! What happened?" 

The girl, clothed in a pink jumpsuit and helmet, closed the distance between them quickly and hugged him tight, pulling away a second later to shoot him with a mock glare. "You didn't forget that we were going to NetCity today, did you?" 

"I, er... um... who are you....?" 

The pink bioroid--if that was what she was--put her hands on her hips. "Rockman, faking amnesia will NOT help you if you forgot about me!" 

"I was serious..." 

Maybe there was something in his eyes that belied his confusion, for she leaned close and met them. "It's me... Roll." 

Rockman's jaw dropped. "Roll? That's impossible, you look so different... what's happened to you?" 

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" 

"I, er, I didn't mean it like that! Where's Doctor Light... and where are we, anyway?" 

"... Did you hit your head or something?" Now there was genuine concern in her voice. "Did you tell Netto?" 

"Who?" 

A tinge of fear had crept into her eyes. "... Rock..." 

---

Back at the Light residence, poor Rockman tried his hardest to get used to his surroundings. 

"No, what are you doing? Don't come near me with that!" 

"Rock," Dr. Light stated, "I won't be able to see what's wrong with you if you don't let me examine you!" 

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Rockman insisted. "I feel fine!" 

"Please, Rock..." Roll requested, "I'm worried about you. You're acting so strange." 

Rockman shook his head adamantly. "I am not acting strange! You guys are the ones that showed up out of nowhere and are trying to.... trying to... well, I don't know how you intend to examine me with a _wrench_!" 

Dr. Light sighed. "All right then..." He turned to Roll and handed her the wrench, "Take this back to the lab." 

Roll nodded, took the wrench and dashed out of the room. 

He turned to Rockman again. "All right, if you're not going to trust me...why don't you tell me how you expected the world to be when you woke up." 

The question was not one Rockman had expected. "Eeto...well, I kind of expected to wake up in my PET, when the alarm program went off, and wake up Netto as usual.... then, Roll-chan and I were going to NetCity--aw, she's gonna kill me!" The Navi hung his head. "How am I going to explain this...?" 

"Wait," Dr. Light interrupted, "It seems you were expecting someone named Roll, but not the one I know. Tell me more, perhaps we could find out something." 

"Roll-chan? Well, my Roll is a Navi, like me... she has blonde hair, and wears pink... and she's not my sister... a friend." 

"Wait, explain to me what a Navi is." 

"A Navi is a computer program. That's what I am." He smiled slightly. "We're programmed into personal electronic terminals, or PETs, and basically are companions and partners to our Operators." 

"I see." Dr. Light nodded, "Well, Rockman - our Rockman - is not just a computer program, he's a robot. A bioroid, or living machine, in fact." 

The Navi hesitated. "And can I assume from this--that your Rockman is missing?" 

---

"Wait just one minute here." Netto peered closely at the Rockman in his PC, who seemingly looked normal, but according to him was some kind of robot from am alternate universe. Inwardly the boy wondered if his Navi had indeed gotten hit on the head (as Roll had suggested). Or perhaps had his memory erased by... something... between the time Netto had fallen asleep and the time Rockman had failed to waken him and he had been jolted out of bed by Roll yelling his name out of the PET. 

"Listen to me, Netto...Netto-kun," Rock hesitated on the phrase, "I wish I could explain this more, but I'm almost as clueless on this as you are. Even more so, since I have no idea where I am or how I'm supposed to act. The Roll that I know is my sister, not my friend...and she doesn't dress in outrageous outfits." 

"Outrageous?" Roll sputtered. "I'm dressed just like you!" 

"Nani?" Rock exclaimed, looking down at his outfit. "Good lord! What am I _wearing_?" 

Netto sweatdropped. "All right... there's definitely something wrong. Maybe I should talk to Papa." 

"Will he be able to help?" Rockman looked edgy. 

"Well, Papa created you--er, Rockman... he's a scientist." 

"That's right, Dr. Hikari will know what to do!" Roll said happily. 

"Dr. _Hikari?_ Hikari as in, Japanese for light?" Rockman smiled widely. 

"Um... yes...?" Netto's English wasn't that strong, but he recognized the word. "It's my last name..." 

"All right then... I'll go." Rockman nodded in satisfaction, suddenly feeling settled. Even if the name wasn't quite right, maybe this doctor would be able to help him. 

  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
Shi-chan: More to come! Since Marisa's not here to talk to me in the little ending blurb, you should go read her other fics. You can find them at   
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=13745   
  
Mata ne~! 


	2. Chapter 2

---------   
_"I am a question to the world   
Not an answer to the Earth."   
_

-Johnny Reznik, "I'm Still Here" from Treasure Planet   
--------- 

About an hour later, Roll was rummaging through Rock's dresser, looking for something for the 'new' Rockman to wear. "So you've never worn street clothes before?" She asked, picking out a pale green t-shirt and blue jeans. 

"No." Despite still being uncomfortable about the situation, Rockman found himself a little bit excited about getting to wear new clothes and experience the real world. _Like it or not, I'm here...so I might as well try a few new things!_ he thought to himself. 

"Oh! Well, here!" Roll handed him the outfit. "I'll leave and let you change." She smiled, and stepped out of the room. 

Rockman inspected the t-shirt carefully and started to peel off his blue jumpsuit, yanking the clean garment over his head. He managed to get the jeans on with no trouble as well, fumbling with a pair of black socks. Finally he stood up and inspected himself in the mirror, amazed at the change. 

He looked so... different. His hair was messy and black, one peice falling constantly in his eyes, which were a striking shade of blue. Yet there was some strange resemblance between himself and this other Rockman, but whether it was in the eyes or the face or hair he could not quite decide._ Netto-kun wouldn't recognize me like this,_ he thought. _This is all so strange..._

"Checking yourself out?" Blues, who seemingly came out of nowhere, asked teasingly. 

Rockman turned quickly to face the stranger. "Um...I guess so..." 

Blues raised an eyebrow, though it couldn't be seen behind his shades. "You all right?" He asked, "You seem...I don't know, different..." 

"Ah, haha! You could say that..." Rockman wondered if he should try to guess, or simply ask the new comer who he was. The other boy wore a red and white jumpsuit and a helmet, with a yellow scarf. Dark glasses covered his eyes. Rockman squinted. If he didn't know that it was impossible, he could swear that the stranger looked almost like.... "Blues...?" 

"Observant today, aren't you?" He grinned, "Hey, listen, is there something bothering you?" 

"Ask your precious Enzan-sama," Rockman mumbled to himself. 

"Sorry, what?" 

"Nothing. Nothing bothering me, I'm just a little....out-of-it...today." 

Roll knocked on the door. "Rockman? You finished?" 

"Yes, Roll-ch--er, -san!" 

Roll opened the door. "Oh! Blues! Uh, where did you come from?" 

Blues shrugged. "Around." 

Roll paused. "Um...Blues, there's...uh...something we need to tell you about Rock..." 

"Eh-heh..." Rockman shrugged when Blues aimed a visored glance at him. 

Blues frowned. "What? What is it?" He looked over at his 'brother'. 

Roll looked at Rock. "Well..um, tell him!" 

"Me? Why do _I_ have to tell him!?" 

"Because it's_ your_ problem!" Roll answered. 

"How can I explain when I don't know what it is?" he shot back 

"I'm just as clueless as you are, thank you!" 

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY?" 

"That's not Rock!" Roll exclaimed. 

"Well, I am, but not _your_ Rock..." 

_"EXCUSEZ-MOI?"_ Blues exclaimed, "What do you mean by _that?!"_

"Um...well..." 

Rockman flushed. "Well, this is kinda hard to explain, but I come from another dimension... or something... and I woke up as your Rockman..." 

"So what have you done with our Rock?" Blues snapped. 

Roll shook her head. "No, no! It's...it's nothing like that!" 

"If I had to guess, I'd say _he's_ where _I_ should be." 

Blues nodded, trying to let this sink in. "All right, fine...so...now what?" 

~ -- - -- - -- - -- ~

Dr. Hikari tapped at his computer keys, running scanners on all of Rockman's systems. "I can't find anything wrong with him. He's functioning perfectly normally." 

"He doesn't seem to think he is!" Netto complained. 

Rock shook his head. "Dr. Hikari, sir, I'm...perhaps there isn't anything wrong with me, physically..." He paused. "I'm not sure what's going on, but...I..." God, what was he supposed to say? 

"It seems like your system is fine, but you have someone else's memories. Can you tell me a bit about the world you're supposed to be in?" 

Rock nodded. "Well, my name is Rockman, or Rock for short. I'm not a computer program, I'm an actual robot." he began, pausing to see their reaction. 

"A robot..." Dr. Hikari mused. "That's very interesting; please continue." 

"Well, I was originally created as a lab assistant for my creator, Dr Light. Speaking of him, I find it an odd coincedence that your name means the same thing..." He trailed off, as the thought of his father swept a wave of sadness over him. He shook it off, and continued, "Then one day, his partner, Dr. Wily-" 

"Wily!?" Netto cried. "You have a Wily in your world too?" 

"What?" Rock cried out, "There's a Wily in this world, too?" 

"Yes, but for the moment, please continue." Dr. Hikari urged. 

"All right." Rock nodded. "Anyway, he went crazy and reprogrammed six of the eight original Robot Masters that Dr. Light had created, With Roll and I being the other two, and used them to try to take over the world. I was updated and was then used to fight off Dr. Wily, who's been building robots for world domination ever since." Man, what a mouthful. 

"We haven't seen Wily in quite a while," Netto said slowly. "He was presumed dead after Rock and I destroyed his fortress." 

"Tch." Rock spat. "That's a laugh. I've destroyed 8 of his fortresses and the old bat's still alive." 

Roll couldn't contain a giggle at that. 

Dr. Hikari glanced at his son. "Over a year. Since then, Gospel's shown up, and the Net was essentially cleared of any World Three traces." 

Rock cocked his head. "World Three?" 

"World Three was the criminal organization Wily started," Netto cut in. 

Rock nodded. "Ah. I see now." 

"Gospel was so much more powerful than World Three, though," Roll said. "Maybe Wily hid because he knew they'd wipe him out." 

"Wait, wait a second!" Rock exclaimed, "There's a Gospel in my world too!" 

Dr. Hikari looked at him in surprise. "What, you too? There are so many parallels here..." 

Rock nodded. "He's Forte's robotic companion. He looks like a purple wolf, right?" 

_"Forte!?"_ Netto and Roll chorused. 

"Dear god, do NOT tell me there's a Forte here!" 

"Oh, there is... there were a bunch of them, actually; clones, but the real Forte destroyed them." Netto grinned. 

"You're serious?" Rock shuddered. "I can't stand even one! He was built by Wily a few years after he first turned evil; He was supposed to rival me, but so far, I keep beating him." Rock grinned. "Of course, he's the only robot of Wily's that I haven't been able to destroy..." 

"Yeah, he's the only Navi around here that's any challenge to Rock..." Netto laughed. 

Roll grinned. "Well, not the only one!" 

"Ah, of course... then there's Blues!" 

The look on Rockman's face had gone from surprised to stunned to incredulous. 

Netto groaned. "Don't tell me--" 

_"--Blues!?"_

Roll made a face. "I hope your Blues isn't as rude--" 

"--and personality-less--" Netto cut in. 

"--as ours," she finished. 

"Well... I've never thought of him that way... he _is_ my brother..." 

"Your brother!?" Netto asked in shock. 

Dr. Hikari smiled. "Well, that's one thing that's not paralleled....in this world, Netto is Rock's brother." 

"Wait, how's that possible?" Rockman questioned. "I thought yours was a computer program." 

"That's a long, complicated story..." 

"Wait a minute." Rock's eyes widened as he thought of something. "Dr. Hikari!" He exclaimed, "Since I was able to cross into your world, and your Rockman was probably able to cross into mine...what if the two Wilys found each other, too?!" 

- - - - - 

**end chapter 2**

**Notes from Marisa**: Ooh! Scaryness! Hehe! Oh, if you're wondering how we write this, we do it sentence by sentence over AIM. I play the original series characters most of the time, and Shimegami-chan does the EXE characters. ^___^ And I hope you guys like it!  
Shi-chan: Don't forget to review! *plug, plug*  
  
Marisa: So it looks like Rock's getting more information than Rockman...oh, maybe we'll clue him in later. What do you think, Shime-chan?   
Shi-chan: Er... let's leave him in the dark a little longer...he's cute when he's confused. XD  
Stay tuned for more! (Yes, I'm getting around to EXE 28...I swear...-_-;;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Rockman is not ours~!. Don't sue, nya! ^_^   
________________________  
  
This Is Your Life  
Chapter 3  
_~by Miss Marisa and Shimegami-chan_  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=13745   
  
________________________  
  
  


"Rock?" Roll-chan's sweet voice called with concern. 

"I'm over here." The former robot answered, "I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" She asked, sitting down beside him. 

"My home." Rock stated, "My family. Me." He clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. Staring out at the dazzling landscape of the Net, he added, "What if I'm stuck like this forever?" 

Roll shrugged, "It's not that bad, being a Navi..." 

"You would say that." Rock spat. "You don't know anything else! You don't realize how...how lonely this place really is! I don't even have one of those...what do you call them? Operators!" 

Roll pndered that. "You have Netto-kun." 

"That's true. But he's not my Netto-kun, he's the other Rock's - your Rock's - Netto-kun. I don't have nearly as close of a relationship with him as your Rockman did." 

Roll decided to change the subject. "What's she like?" 

"Who?" 

"The Roll in your world." 

"Oh." Rock tried to think of the right words. "Well, she looks a bit like you - blonde hair, and a few other subtle things." He paused and looked at her, trying to think of something else. And yet he couldn't bring himself to think of the other Roll right now...this one somehow grabbed his attention...she was so kind, and pretty... 

He shook the dust from his mind and continued, "She's not as tall as you are, or as slender. Now that I think about it, it seems like everyone in this world is taller." He stopped and glanced at Roll again, to see if she was listening. He felt his face get a bit warm. 

"Keep going!" Roll urged, "I want to know more!" 

"Well, like I said before, she's just my sister...she's really sweet, and kind...always there when I need her...just like the rest of my family..." he trailed off as his voice cracked. "I don't know...what...what I'm going to do without them!" He quivered and clamped his eyes shut, trying to hold back inevitable tears. A sob escaped his lips. 

He was crying. 

"It's all right." Roll cooed with a smile, "Nobody's here but me. You can let it out." 

She's so caring! Rock thought. Tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face in her neck, crying for what seemed like hours. 

---

Netto Hikari sighed, tears dripping down to the pillow he was clutching. Usually, at a time like this, Rockman would be there to comfort him... 

...But Rockman was gone. All that was left was another Rockman, one he didn't know, who didn't know him either... 

With that thought, he clutched the pillow tighter. "Rockman, I miss you..." he squeaked. 

He needed someone to talk to...maybe...maybe the new Rock would understand. After all, he most likely lost someone in the switch as well. It wouldn't hurt to ask. 

He picked up his PET module and called, "Rock? Are you there?" 

"Hi." Rock appeared on the screen. His voice was shaky, eyes bloodshot and face a bit pink. 

"...Are you all right?" Netto asked. 

"I-I'm fine." Rock rubbed his eyes. "I've been a bit...sad, you know?" 

"I was crying too." Netto smiled. 

Rock smiled back. "Netto-kun...I'm sorry. However this happened...I miss my family...I didn't mean to get stuck like this...I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"I took Rockman away from you." 

"You didn't mean to." 

"I know, but I still feel like a jerk. And I didn't do a thing!" He sighed. "Netto, if your Rockman really is in my body...I promise that my family will take good care of him...even if we're stuck like this forever." 

Forever. The word hit both of them like a knife. They could be stuck like this forever. 

"Thanks." Netto agreed. "I promise to take care of you, too. Everyone will." 

Rock nodded. "Thanks...Netto-kun." 

Netto cringed. "Rock...please don't call me that." 

"Call you what?" 

"Don't call me Netto-kun. It's...just not the same." 

Rock nodded. "All right...how about Netto-san?" 

Netto grinned and teasingly suggested, "Netto-sama?" 

"Ha ha, no. How about just 'Netto'?" 

Netto nodded. "Okay then, Rock. Just Netto. 

---

"So what do you think of the 'Real World' so far, Rockman?" Roll asked. She and Blues were showing Rockman around the city. 

Rockman couldn't stop staring at the tall buildings that surrounded him, as impressive as the NetCity he loved so much but so different... Humans of all ages were milling about and vendors were selling their wares on the sidewalks. The area was teeming with life. 

"Rockman?" Blues asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Blues to Rockman...! Come in, Rockman!" 

"Eh? Oh, Blues... did you want something?" 

"A bit dazzled, huh?" Roll smiled. 

"Yeah, it's amazing! There are so many people!" 

"Aren't there a lot of...uh - whatchamacallems? Navys? - where you come from?" Blues questioned. 

"Navis. And yes, there are, but this is different somehow. Everyone's just so.... alive," he finished. 

Roll nodded, taking this in. "Well, I guess humans do have a bit more of a soul than a computer program...no offense or anything, Rockman." 

Rockman smiled. He was anything but a normal computer program, having been human once, but he understood. "None taken. There are some pretty lifeless Navis out there, I'll admit." 

"Blues, for one," Rockman muttered to himself. 

"_What?"_ Apparantly the bioroid had better hearing than he thought. 

"Aagh! Er, well, not you, the other Blues, the one from my world; he's sometimes a little..." Rockman scrambled for the right word. "....Insensitive?" 

"Like _how?"_ Blues was taking it a little personally. 

"Ummm..." 

Rock's thought was interrupted by a crash behind the trio. 

"Well, well, well." An older voice hissed, as someone grabbed the back of Rock's shirt. "If it isn't the little impostor." 

"Forte!" Roll gasped, stepping back. 

Blues already had his arm cannon formed and was aiming it at the black and gold biroid. 

"Forte!?" Rockman was just as skilled a fighter as his robotic counterpart, but he could not free himself from the enemy's iron grip. He gritted his teeth and struggled. 

A crowd of people began forming around the four. As Rock struggled, Forte used his free arm to put Rockman in a choke hold, and then wrap the first arm around his chest. "Well, well - why don't you shoot me, Blues? Afraid you're going to hit the one pretending to be your brother?" 

"How do you-" Roll started, but was interrupted by Blues. 

"You little coward! Using someone else as your sheild like that! Let him _GO!"_

Rockman's face turned red. He wrenched his arm free an slung it back over his shoulder, aiming right at Forte's face. _"Rockbuster!"_

Forte cried out as the plasma hit him square in the face, letting go of his captive to clutch at the scorched area. "YOU SICK BITCH!" Forte spat. 

"Hey! It worked!" The Navi hadn't really expected his Rockbuster to appear, but it seemed that the Rockman whose place he had taken had an identical weapon. He slowly raised it to aim at Forte's face. "What do you want with me?" 

"Tch." Forte hissed, suppressing the urge to kill him. He ducked under Rockman's arm and grabbed him - again. "Ask Wily when we get to his fortress." He hissed in Rockman's ear, as he pressed the teleport button on his right arm. They disappeared in a streak of Black light. 

"Rockman!" Roll screamed. 

Blues was silent. _I...I could've saved him!_ he gasped. 

There was a ringing silence for a moment. Finally, one of the humans who were watching piped up: "Why didn't he do that in the first place, anyway?" 

---

"Okay, this is Glyde, Numberman, Gutsman... something wrong?" Roll shot Rockman a worried glance. 

_"... Gutsman...?"_

"De gutsu?" 

Roll caught a glimpse of the confusion in Rockman's eyes. "What? What is it?" 

"Uh, well," Rock began, a bit nervous, "The Gutsman in my world was kind of...you know, evil..." 

At this, Gutsman looked confused. "Me?" 

"Well, here, he's a good friend of Rock's," Roll assured him. 

"I know, you already proved that." Rock blushed, and he didn't know why. 

"Please to make your acquaintance, Rockman-san," Glyde said with a smile. "I am Glyde, and my operator is Yaito-sama." 

"I am Numberman, partner of Higure Yamitaro," Numberman said in turn. 

"Hajimemashite!" Rock smiled in greeting. He looked around. When he was in his own world, he was sort of a breakthrough...one of the first of his kind. He stood out. But here, as a Navi, among others of what he now was...he felt and odd sense of...what was the word? Belonging. 

Gutsman, on the other hand, continued to look flustered by the concept, and probably the whole predicament in general. "So this Rockman comes from another world where I'm evil, and normal-Rockman is missing... I don't get it, de gutsu...." 

"None of us do," Netto assured him from up above. "I'm sure we'll figure it out." 

"Has your Gutsman ever beaten you in a fight, Rockman?" Dekao asked excitedly. 

Rockman blinked. "Um... I don't think so..." 

"Oh." The bigger boy looked disappointed. 

Rockman felt a little sorry for the boy. "Of course," He added quickly, "It was because I had aquired different attacks before fighting him. Why, if I went up against him as my normal self, I probably wouldn't stand a chance." 

Roll smiled understandingly, and Rockman blushed. 

_ Beep! Beep!_

"Netto, I think you have an email." Rock blinked. _How the heck did I know that?_

"Oh! Then open it!" Netto exclaimed. 

Rock looked around. "Um...how do I do that?" 

"Oh!" Roll exclaimed, "Here, let me show you." 

She brought up a control panel (I'm making this up XD), keying in a few letters, and a large screen with text appeared over their heads. Rockman read the message aloud. 

"To: Netto." Rock read aloud. "From..." He paused, and nearly choked on the last word, "...Wily." 

Everyone let out a gasp. 

Rock continued. "Subject: I have Rockman." 

A look of concern crossed everyone's faces, especially Roll, Netto, and Rock. 

Rock gulped as he read the short email aloud. "Come to my base in the old WWW fortress...once you get there, you'll know the way." 

Silence followed. 

"Is that all?" Glyde asked. 

Rockman nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Y-yes, that's it." 

"How's that possible?" Meiru asked fearfully. "How could he know that this Rockman isn't the real one?" 

"I thought that old base was destroyed," Yaito said. 

Rockman groaned. "Wily's bases never stay destroyed... I would know, I've had a number of them fall on me." 

Before anyone could ask the bioroid what the comment meant, Netto stumbled to his feet, clutching his head. "Augh...it...hurts..." 

Meiru leapt to her feet. "Netto!?" 

"Something...happening..." Netto swayed and fell forward in a dead faint, Dekao catching him just before he hit the table. The two girls moved to help him while the Navis looked on in confusion. 

"Hikari-kun! Are you all right?" Yaito snapped, shaking his shoulders. 

"Yaito-chan!" Meiru scolded. 

The movement was just enough to jar the brunette and he moaned, fists clenching in pain. "It's so hot...Saito-niisan..." 

"Netto? Netto, are you all right?" Rock had only known Netto for a short time, but despite that, they were already close friends. He turned to Roll. "Roll-chan! What's going on?!" 

"Saito-niisan?" Meiru-whispered to herself. "Netto, wake up! Is something happening to Rock?" 

"His twin," Roll explained. "Netto and our Rock are twins, and they share a mind-link. When one gets hurt, the other feels it." 

"Something must be happening to Rockman-san," Glyde said quietly. 

"Twins?" Rock gasped. "Dr. Hikari...he told me they were brothers, but I didn't know...how is that even possible?" 

Saito--that's Rock's real name--died young," Meiru explained. "Of a heart condition, I think. Dr. Hikari used his DNA to create Rockman, and he's the closest thing to a human the doctor could get. In the the battle with Wily..." She took a deep breath and continued. "Rockman was badly injured, and to save him they were able to create a link between their life forces. But it means that when one twin is hurt the other is too--and if Rock dies, Netto dies with him." 

Rock's breath got caught in his throat. "He...he'll die?" He gasped, feeling what humans call his heart in his stomach. 

A long time ago, Rock had found out that he and Blues could be considered twins, if you stretched the term a bit. But he never had a connection like that with him...nor did he really want to. 

"We've got to save him." Rock said, determined. "I don't care how; we've just _got_ to." 

"Right," Dekao snapped. "We have to get to the World Three base!" 

"No... I can do this..." Netto forced his eyes open. "By myself..." 

"You're crazy!" Meiru cried. 

"You're hurt, de gutsu!" 

Rockman locked eyes with Netto. "I will help you," he said quietly. "Just tell me how." 

Netto sighed, defeated by the pain. "The Metrorail... there's a secret entrance on the school grounds. That's how to get to the base." 

"I can take us there," Roll said excitedly. "I remember the Net link." 

Meiru nodded at her Navi. "Go ahead, then." 

"You'll have a hard time getting there in that condition, Hikari," a mild voice said. 

Netto struggled to sit up. "E-Enzan!" 

Rock looked up at the boy who had just entered. "He reminds me a lot of...no, it couldn't be..." 

"I'd like for an explanation as to what's going on." Another new voice had appeared. "Why is Wily getting us involved in your affairs...and why does he claim to have Rockman when you're clearly right here?" 

_"Blues?!"_ Rock exclaimed 

**~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * ~ - ~ - ~ - ~**

**A/N** (M) Well well well this one was quite long. God, it's like, mindight. I'm tired. And my feet hurt. -_-; Oh well, stuff is gonna happen. Yes, you must love that wonderful stuff. Marisa needs sleep and a foot massage. Anything you'd like to say, Shi?   
Shi-chan: Not a lot. XD Don't forget to review, minna-san! *slinks off to play Mega Man 3* 


	4. Chapter 4

---------   
_"High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds,   
There sits Wonderboy, sitting oh so proudly...  
...Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?   
Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?"   
_

-Tenacious D, "Wonderboy."   
--------- 

When Rockman came to, all he could feel was pain. His limbs were tightly bound and he lay on his back on a table, with a bright white light staring him in the face. "What...?" 

"Wily!" Rockman gasped as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. "I thought you were..." 

The old scientist leaned alarmingly close to his captive. "Dead? Close. Very close. But you and your Operator should have known better than to just leave the fortress! Careless fools!" He smiled menacingly. "And now you're going to pay for that mistake, and for the mistake of interfering with my plans." 

"Apparently, in both this world and my own, it takes more than a falling fortress to get rid of Wily." A similar voice added. 

Rockman struggled to see the newcomer, and gasped in shock. Wrenching his neck in a position he previously thought impossible, he could just barely see...another Wily? 

"Surprised to see me?" The second Wily asked evilly. 

"There are...two of you?" His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. 

The first Wily, the more familiar one, laughed maniacally. "That's right, Rockman! It looks like you can think on your own after all!" 

"So, _Rockman,"_ The second Wily began, nearly hissing the second word, "How are you feeling? Is that virus causing you a bit of pain?" 

"A virus." Rockman gritted his teeth. "I should have known!" 

The boy struggled, trying to ignore the sharp pain pulsing through his body. "What...do...you want with..." he gasped suddenly, as the movement took its toll and sent a burning senstation through his limbs. He caught his breath, and repeated, "What do you...want...with me?" 

The Wily that he was familiar with smiled. "Before explaining that, I'll wait until everyone gets here..." 

- --- -

Meiru and the others arrived at the World Three Metroline stop, a wheezing Netto giving directions as Dekao carried him on his back. It seemed that whatever torture Saito was going through had momentarily ceased, but the human twin was burning up and still only half-conscious. Sometimes he would tighten his grip in pain so hard that Dekao flinched, but the bigger boy did not speak. He knew Netto would come to his partner's rescue even if he had to crawl the whole way. 

Enzan, on the other hand, looked much less patient. He seemed to care slightly about the Netto's condition, glanicng over to check on him occasionally, but the Official Net Battler was more concerned with arriving fast and taking out Wily. The fact that Wily had sent a personal challenge to him and Blues with Rockman's life hanging over their heads angered Enzan--both in the fact that Wily was alive and dared to challenge him, and that the old scientist thought he was associated enough with the Hikaris to come rescue the kidnapped one. 

Which, of course, he was. _That_ was the other thing that made Enzan mad. 

Meiru and Yaito were silent, and the Navis had gone ahead to the WWW link. Higure led the cautious party through rows of unlocked doors and empty rooms, fear and apprehension spreading across his face. 

"This is it," Netto whispered, but only Dekao could hear. The door was the same one three of the young Net Battlers had entered through a year ago, during the first fight against World Three. 

Enzan stepped to open the huge metal doors. Rockman smiled grimly and said in a quiet voice, "Let's do it." 

-- - --

Meanwhile, back in the Rockman "Original" Universe, Blues and Roll had recently explained to Dr. Light what had happened. 

"And then...then Forte just teleported away with him!" Roll finished, gasping. 

Dr. Light nodded. "I see." He turned to his computer. "Luckily, I might be able to trace him." 

Blues and Roll watched intently as he typed in a few commands. Finally, a map of the area appeared on the screen. There was a blue dot in the corner, at which Dr. Light pointed. "And there's Rockman. I'll set the coordinates into your teleporter, Blues, so you can go rescue him." 

Blues nodded. "All right." 

- --- -

Enzan was the first one through the door, striding confidently inside and folding his arms to glare at the two scientists. "I'm here," he announced, as though it weren't obvious. He did not look surprised at all that Wily seemed to have doubled. 

"Welcome, Ijuuin," one of the Wilys said. 

Dekao, who had been the next one in, looked on in shock. "There are two of them!" 

"Netto-kun!" Rockman cried from the table. 

"Well, well, looks like the great Hikari Netto, that I've heard so much about, had some sort of accident on his way here..." The other Wily - the one only Rock could recognize - sneered, "...why else would he have to be _carried_ to his death?" 

Netto, though weak, was still angry enough to accept the challenge. "You let him go, you bastards, or I'll kill you both myself!" 

"Idle threats from a cripple!" the unfamiliar Wily said. 

"Netto!" Rock said, "Hold up the PET. I want to get a good look at him." 

Netto nodded and, though his arms were slightly numb, was able to hold up the PET so the screen was facing the two Wilys. 

_Two of them?_ Rock thought, enraged._ Fine, twice the asses I can kick._ He couldn't remember the last time he cussed at all, much less in thought, but it felt pretty good. "You two are going to pay so, so much for what you did to me!" Rock shouted. 

The other Rockman was not so dazed that he couldn't recognize his own voice. "Who the hell is that?" he cried. 

Netto clamored down from Dekao's grasp, clutching his PET in one hand. "Rock! Is that you? Are you okay?" 

That was when the ex-bioroid Rockman saw himself, strapped to the table. He was suddenly disoriented. "The heck...am I doing...over there?!" he gasped, then tried to bring his mind back together. _That's the one you switched bodies with, remember? _his mind told him. 

Impulsively Netto ran, almost stumbling, to the ex-Navi's side. The Wilys made no move to stop him, but Meiru and Dekao stepped forward to defend the twins. 

"Rock!" Roll.EXE called, as she appeared on the PET's screen. 

Distracted, Rockman turned. "Roll-chan! What is it?" 

"There's too many of them...We need your help." 

"Okay. What do I do?" 

"I can link you to the fortress's computer. I can show you how to Net Battle from there, okay?" 

Rock nodded, took her hand, and disappeared. 

The injured Rockman was strapped to the table with metal bands at his wrists and ankles. When Netto approached he twisted his head at a painful angle and grinned good-naturedly. "Looks like you had to come save me again." 

Netto, meanwhile, was fascinated by his brother's changed appearance. "You look so different... Rock..." 

The black-haired boy smiled faintly. "Just a little bit more human than before. Who... who's in there? Is he the one whose body I'm in?" 

"Yeah." Netto squeezed Rock's hand tightly. "I'll get you out of here, I promise. I just have to get the restraints undone." 

"The computers... where's Roll-chan? There's a lock program. Just be careful, please..." 

"Don't worry. We have Numberman, Gutsman, Roll, Glyde, and the other Rockman. And Blues," he said confidently, shooting a glance at Enzan. 

"I trust you." Rock smiled, but was overcome by a wave of pain from the virus that struck his twin just as hard. 

Netto fell to his knees. "What's Wily done to you?" he choked out. 

"V-virus," Rockman gasped. "I don't know what kind." 

The brunette looked at the Navi in his PET. "Get to the lock, and hurry! We don't know what that virus could do to your body, or my Rockman's program!" 

"I'm on it." Rockman was already running beside Roll, who seemed to be giving him a speed-lesson on virus busting. 

"All right." Netto struggled to stay conscious, gripping his twin's hand. Dekao and Meiru stood in front of them, glaring at the Wilys, who hadn't spoken. 

The unfamiliar Wily, however, had allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. "Try all you like, young Light....it'll do you no good." 

The other Wily had taken a step toward the table as though to pull the boys apart, but there was something blocking his way. "Don't touch them," Enzan said coldly, his ice-blue eyes boring into the scientist. "Your first opponent is me." 

Enzan suddenly felt two strong, cold hands grab his arms. 

"The heck?" Enzan twisted his head around to see his captor. It was a boy clad in a dark blue ninjitsu uniform, with a four-pointed star on his forehead. 

He grinned as Enzan struggled to release himself from his grip, but to no avail. 

"Allow me to introduce the small army of Robot Masters I so thoughtfully brought along with me." sneered Wily, the one that Netto wasn't familiar with. "The one that has the white-haired boy is Shadow Man. I also have with me Quick Man-" 

A red and yellow clad Robot Master wrapped an arm around Meiru's chest and clasped a hand over her mouth. 

"-Ice Man-" 

Higure's feet were suddenly frozen to the ground, and a pair of cold hands grabbed his wrists. "What-?" 

"-Cut Man-" 

A short red and white robot with scissors on its head grabbed Yaito by her shirt. 

"-Guts Man-" 

Dekao felt large hands grab his shoulders. "N-Nani?!" 

"-And of course, the one I've never had to rebuild, Forte." 

Netto cried out from both pain and surprise as Forte grabbed the collar of his shirt and tossed him on the hard tile floor away from the table. 

Rockman flinched. 

Netto lay sprawled on the tile, quivering in pain from both the impact and Rockman's virus. 

_Oh god, don't-_

His thought was interrupted by a hard kick in his stomach. 

"Get up." Forte commanded. He kicked the brunette once more. 

Rockman and Netto cried out painfully in unison. 

_God! Please! Make this all stop, somehow!_

Forte reached down and grabbed Netto, too weak to struggle, by the shirt collar. "You little wimp. It's reasons like this that I really hate humans." He punched Netto's right cheek. "They never, ever put up a good fight." 

"Netto-kun!" Rockman cried out in horror, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene nor his hands from the table. 

_GOD!_ Netto's mind screamed, _IF YOU'RE REAL, YOU'D BETTER SEND A SIGN, FAST!_

**BLAM!**

"All right!" A new voice shouted aggressively, "I found your little portal, Wily, now where the heck is-" The voice paused as the speaker took a look around. "Uh...did I miss something?" 

Rockman stared in the direction of the voice. "Blues!" He cried in delight. 

"Blues?" Enzan turned his head to stare at the newcomer as well. 

The bioroid slowly surveyed the room, where the six Robot Masters held six humans captive. No one spoke until the Rockman on the table plaintively lifted his head. "Um...a little help here, please?" 

---

"Blues came for me!" The now-Navi Rockman said excitedly, watching the screen above their heads. 

"I see I have a counterpart in your world too." The white-haired Blues was boredly deleting viruses while Roll and Rock worked on the lock program. Numberman's skill with codes had quickly gotten them this far, and all that was left was to destroy the program holding the other Rockman captive. 

A flash of white from the far left caught Rock's eye. He looked to the right, away from the target program, and saw something that looked similar to an electrical force-field sort of...thing. He turned towards it and walked in its direction. 

"What's this?" He asked. 

Roll looked over where he was going. "Rock! Be caref-" 

"KYAAA!" Rock cried out as a spark jumped from the field to his chest. He staggered backwards and collapsed. 

"ROCK!!" Roll screamed, dashing over to the fallen 'Navi'. "Rock, wake up! Are you all right?" 

He sat up and nodded. "I'm fine." He stood up and stumbled, leaning on Roll for support. "Though...I feel kind of...dizzy..." He shut his eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass. It didn't. He opened his eyes again and looked around. "I can't really...see...straight, eithe..r..." His voice trailed off as his knees buckled. "Roll-chan...I think there was...something in the force...field..." 

He fainted. 

-----------

**Marisa: end chapter...god, it's midnight, I can't remember what chapter we're on -.-;  
Shi-chan: Must be forty or fifty by now...oh wait... 4. ~_~**   
  
  
  
**A/N (Marisa):** Ah...yes...spooky fainty-ness. I'm going to sleep now. It's midnight. zzz. phj33r my 1337 Zzs. **  
(Shi)**: Time for me to conquer Rockman 4... or translate... or... something? *thunk* zzzz... 


	5. Interlude 1

---------   
_Shi-chan: "We really_ did_ write this didn't we?"   
---------_

  
  
  
_**Interlude 1:**_   
  
  
Marisa: ...where were we? I'm too busy experimenting with Geocities to check  
Shimegami: eeee...  
Shimegami: I need a reminder myself  
Shimegami: Blues just arrived...  
Marisa: ahhh...  
Marisa: um....  
Marisa: Yeah...uh...  
Marisa: God, were we really writing this story? XD  
Shimegami: I don't remember much of it XD  
Marisa: Neither do I!  
Marisa: Kingdom Hearts has drained my brain...  
Shimegami: I think it was late at night for us both...lol  
Shimegami: all 4 times...  
Marisa: True  
Marisa: Oh, that's right!  
Marisa: I woke up and said, "What did I do last night?" Maybe we were drunk.  
Shimegami: Maybe.  
Shimegami: I've watched ghastly amounts of the 90's Mega Man cartoon  
Shimegami: I fear all brain has seeped out my ears  
Shimegami: (the scary thing was...I liked it)  
Marisa: Mine's coming out my nose. *sniff* want to see?  


Shi: Whee, American Megaman cartoons are amusing.  
Marisa: And Kingdom Hearts is addictive. By the way...whatever happened to that fic?  
Shi: Fic?  
Marisa: Er, yeah. Rockman...?  
Shi: Right. *turns off Scott McNeil Protoman clips* Um...let's kill someone. Wily maybe.  
Marisa: Good idea. For variety.  
Shi: Yes. If we dispose of the villain early, we can have more Saito.  
Marisa: And Rock and Roll.  
Shi: Muahaha.  
Marisa: LAUNCH ZEE TORPEDOES! VE MUST KILL ZEE VILYS!  
Shi: YESSS! KILL ZE VILYYYYYS!  
Marisa: :P  
Shi: *Protoman voice* ...I don't think that's gonna work too well...  
Marisa: I think we need to write something first...  
Shi: Write...? Write what?  
Marisa: Er...the time you spent typing this could have been a paragraph in the fic...  
Shi: Right...oh look! A butterfly! *gives chase*  
Marisa: Oh! I get to name it! I will call it...Mini-me...erm...I mean Donald...muahaha...Readers, tell your dog I said hi. ^_^   
  
END INTERLUDE 1...OR IS IT?   
  
Marisa: ::jedi:: There Are No Plotholes! ::/jedi::  
Shimegami: haha  
Marisa: Why am I laughing like a maniac? You laced this conversation with something, didn't you? 


	6. Chapter 5

"Wh...what?" Roll gasped, gently laying Rock on the ground. "Rock? ROCK!" 

No answer. 

"Rock? Can you hear me?" 

---

"..ock? C...yo...h..ar..me?" 

Rock was drifting somewhere between conciousness and unconciousness...aware, but not knowing exactly what he was hearing. He tried to figure out what was going on...what had just happened? 

"Roll-chan...? 

"Rock!" 

As he tried to sit up, a wave of pain slashed through his limbs and chest. "Aaaa....aagh...." He moaned, dropping back down to the floor. "It hurts..." he gasped. 

Roll had seen the same look on Netto's face only an hour before. 

"Rock..." She whispered, trying to find words of encouragement. 

---

Netto, his limbs weary, could not bring himself to struggle any longer. On the table, the ex-Navi was putting up twice the fight he had before. Whether it was because hope had arrived in the form of Blues or the fact that his brother was in Forte's clutches, Netto did not know. But Rockman valiantly pulled at the metal bands with renewed vigor, shouting at Blues to assist Netto. 

---

Blues had three choices. One, go and save the captive Rockman. Two, save the kid that Rockman is screaming about. Three, go and look for his Rockman. 

After weighing the choices for a moment, Blues fired a perfectly aimed Super-Shot at Forte. 

Of course, it was no longer perfectly aimed when Forte decided to throw his hostage's back in the way. 

"Well SHIT!" Blues shouted, as both the boy and Rockman screamed in agony. 

---

Netto wasn't sure if he was lucky or not. Forte dropped him and moved to avoid Blues' next angered blast, but his body was paralyzed with agony thanks to the misfired shot. He reached for his PET. "Rockman..." 

Roll's face was the one that appeared. "Netto?" 

"Where's Rock?" 

Roll didn't meet his eyes. Netto knew something was amiss. "Roll....?" 

On the table, the ex-Navi howled with pain. The girl's head snapped up. "Is he...?" 

"The program!" Netto insisted. "I have to get Rock out of here. Destroy the program!" 

"Right...right! I'm on it!" She shook her head and ran out of Netto's view. 

---

Blues had given up on his arm cannon a few moments before and was now wrestling Forte on the ground. He used all the strength he had to keep the raven-armored robot to the ground and away from everything else. 

---

Inside the computer system, Glyde aimed his cannon and fired. "_Roll Flash!_" Roll hit the lock program directly as well, their combined strength easily destroying it. On the table, the bonds snapped free, allowing Rockman to roll off the table and land heavily on the floor on his hands and knees. 

"Rock!" Blues exclaimed, kicking Forte in the stomach and rushing over to the ex-navi, only momentarily forgetting that he wasn't his brother. Shivering a bit from pain, Rock aimed his cannon over at an important-looking computer. "R...rockbuster!" He gasped, sending out a plasma shot across the room, hitting the keyboard and all the hardware behind it. 

"Shit!" the other-world Wily swore, stepping back. "He got loose." 

"We'll see." his doppelganger smiled secretively. "I left a few surprises in the computer." 

As the scientist finished the sentence, though, Rockman strugged to his feet and stood protectively in front of his twin. "This ends here. I'm going to get rid of both of you at once, right now." 

Neither Wily looked particularly intimidated, but the Original found himself with a buster aimed at his face half a second later. Blues had gotten across the room and held the old man right in his sights. "Tell your robots to back off, or you get a faceful of plasma." 

After a brief moment, he finally called to the Robot Masters. "Release your hostages." 

The robots obliged. 

Meiru immediately rushed to Netto's side, where Rockman was trying to hoist his brother to his feet one-handed. His right arm was aimed a little unsteadily at Forte. Blues did not move an inch. 

"Got it." Rockman lowered his buster and dizzily dragged his twin out of the room, keeping an eye on Forte as he backed out the door. Dekao moved to help but Rockman shook his head, forcing himself to carry the half-consious boy. After all, Netto had been hurt because of him. 

"Roll, what's going on in there?" Meiru sounded distressed. 

"Something's happened to Rock..." she replied hesitantly. "I think.... I think it might be that virus..." 

  


--- 

**end chapter 5**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Marisa: No comment. 

Shi-chan: Agreed. 


	7. Chapter 6

-----_   
Anata wa kitto watashi no yuuki   
(you are forever my courage) _

Anata wa kitto watashi no Hikari   
(you are forever my light) 

--"Chijou no Seiza" by Yoko Ueno (Fushigi Yuugi Eikoden)   
----- 

They exited the fortress into the old subway station. Blues roughly tossed Wily aside. The scientist quickly rushed back into the fortress. 

"No doubt he's going to get reinforcements." Blues murmured. "I'd suggest leaving." He paused. "But first...where's my brother?" 

"Your broth...oh, Rock." Meiru paused, glancing at her feet. 

Blues's eyes widened with worry, though it couldn't be seen behind his dark glasses. "He's not...dead, is he?" 

"Almost.." Roll called from the PET. 

Netto's head suddenly perked up. "What?!" He exclaimed, looking at Meiru with confusion, "When did he-" He was cut off by another stab of pain. 

"Let me see him." Blues commanded. "Now." 

"Okay..." Meiru paused, "But don't freak out or anything, Okay?" Meiru glanced down at her PET, then handed it to Blues. 

Blues looked confused for a second. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, when suddenly Roll appeared on the screen, kneeling next to an unconcious Navi that looked shockingly familiar. 

"Is that..." he gasped. 

Roll nodded. "I take it you're his world's version of Blues?" 

Blues nodded. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by more footsteps coming from behind them. They were far away, but getting closer. 

"Can we leave now?!" Dekao exclaimed. 

"Yeah, that MIGHT be a good idea." Meiru agreed. They took off towards the entrance to the old subway station. 

---

Meanwhile, Rockman stubbornly hoisted Netto onto his back and carried him, shooing away the protests of Dekao and Meiru. Though he was barely conscious himself thanks to the beating and the virus, his reploid body was still much stronger than Netto's. It was his twin's safety he worried about, as always. 

Netto's head rested on his shoulder, his chestnut hair brushing against Rock's cheek. He murmured something too quiet for the others to hear. "Are we gonna be all right?" 

"Yeah," Rockman breathed softly. "It's going to be fine, Netto-kun. We're out of danger now." 

"The virus..." 

"No virus has ever beaten me before," the ex-Navi said determinedly. 

Netto's smile was weak. "I believe you." He let his eyes droop closed, trying to shut out the haze of pain coursing through his body. Despite the danger, despite the fact that they were running for their lives, Netto felt safe. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

**end this chapter...whatever number it may be...**

Marisa's Notes: I was sick today. OH! AND FOR ONCE, IT"S NOT MIDNIGHT! It's...4:26pm! w00t!  
Shi's Notes: 7:10 pm over here, and I've been sick all week. x.x Yay-ness. Sorry for the short chapter! 


	8. Chapter 7

-----_   
I'm looking for a place   
I'm searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know?_

--"I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne   
----- 

Back at the Science Labs, Dr. Hikari Yuuichirou had found himself in a most odd predicament. 

At his door had arrived his beated and half-conscious son and a troop of friends, two of which appeared to be robots and one of which claimed to be his deceased child. All looked tired and worn, in particular Netto and the messy black-haired boy who carried him on his back. Yuuichirou sighed as he plugged his PET into the main computer: the twins were remarkably good at getting themselves into crazy situations, and this seemed to be no exception. 

A moment later his Navi, Emdee, displayed a string of codes for him to see. "There does seem to be something wrong. It is most likely a virus, and a type I have not encountered before." "A virus!?" The black-haired boy looked horrified. "That can't be! Can it be repaired?" "I'm not sure," Yuuichirou replied slowly. "I'd have to do a lot more work with it." Netto, still drowsy-eyed, leaned heavily on Rockman. "How long will it take, Papa? He won't be deleted, will he?"

"That's hard to say..." The doctor met his son's brown eyes and the matching expression of the boy who sat beside him, equally hopeful but realistically grim. The sky-blue gaze did bear a resemblance to his twin's, a once-emerald similarity that Yuuichirou had programmed into the Navi himself. He smiled faintly and sat down at the computer to run some tests. 

"Rock.." Blues choked, still clutching the PET that contained the feverish Navi that was his brother. He ran his fingers down the screen, desperately wishing for some way to touch him, to comfort him... 

"You can't die," he added. Were he human, he'd be crying. "You can't die, not like this, okay?" 

Rock's eyes opened a slight bit. "Blues...?" He looked over at the screen and smiled weakly. "It'll all be...okay.." He reached over and pressed his hand against the screen. "I miss you.." 

Blues nodded. "I miss you too, bro." 

On the opposite side of the room, the other two brothers were having a moment of their own. Netto was fully awake and bouncing now, and depite the pounding headache affecting both twins Rockman did not try to stop him. At the present moment the brunette was carefully inspecting his brother's left-handed Rockbuster, peering curiously into the barrel while the elder twin looked fearful. 

"Netto-kun..." Rockman suggested, "I don't think you should do that. I don't want to shoot you." 

Blues watched the two in amusement. His brother had fallen asleep, and the PET was on the table. 

"He's right, you know." Blues called. "Don't mess around with the buster until he learns to control it some more." 

He got up and stretched, walking over to where Rockman and Netto were standing. He looked at Rockman, and stated, "You want some training with that thing? I don't know if it's the same as the buster you use or not, but still." 

"Er, well...." Rockman let the buster rest in his right hand, hesitantly meeting Blues' eyes. "It is just like my old one....though I'm not used to shooting with my left hand." 

"You've got busters in both hands." Blues added. 

"Really?" He held up his right arm, and after a moment it twisted and another Rockbuster appeared. "Oh, wow, that's a lot better. This one feels just like my old one." 

Netto, fascinated, lifted his brother's right arm and inspected the new one as well. "Cool!" 

"Could you charge up in your old body?" 

"Yes, but I usually don't. Netto and I mostly use battle chips when a virus is too strong for my Rockbuster to take out." 

Blues nodded. "All right, then. Fighting should feel just as natural to you here." 

Rockman nodded and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a stab of pain pulsing through his body. He gasped in surprise and clutched his chest - the center of the pain - as his knees buckled in response. 

Blues's eyes widened behind his ski visor. "Wh...are you all right?" 

"Get..." Rockman gasped, "Get...Dr...Hikari..." 

"Dr. Hikari!" Blues spun and ran across the room to the scientist. Rockman had leaned back against a desk, coughing violently, and supported on one side by a pale-faced Netto. The brunette was partially doubled over in pain and gasping for breath, but he managed to keep both twins on their feet until Dekao ran to his side. 

Hikari looked past Blues at his two pain-stricken sons. "Netto! Saito!" he gasped in shock, rushing over. 

Netto managed a rueful grin. "I'm fine... take care of Saito-niisan." Blues was already helping Rockman up. 

Dr. Hikari shook his head. "Saito...Netto, I don't know how to say this, but...robots aren't my area of expertise." 

The brunette managed not to look panic-stricken. "But I'm sure you know someone who is..." 

"Light." Blues stated. 

Hikari looked over at him. "Pardon?" 

"Dr. Light. Rockman - my Rockman - and mine's creator." 

"But he's in your world," Meiru objected. 

"There's a portal between the worlds in Wily's fortress. That's how I got here in the first place." Blues added. "You can protest all you want; but even if Hikari did know a robot scientist in this world, he wouldn't know a thing about his schematics." 

"That may be right," Hikari said quietly. "He seems to have very advanced programming, as much or more than Saito's Navi form, but I don't know how it works. I work with computers, not biomechanics." 

"We'll have to get through Wily's fortress." Blues said, almost sadly. "Again. And," He turned to Hikari, "I think you'll have to come with us. Light may know that body, but you know its programming. And vice versa, on my Rockman." 

Yuuichirou nodded. "The initial danger will be re-entering the fortress." 

"I can get you there safely, Hikari-san." Enzan said quietly. "I investigated Skull Mountain very thoroughly while doing Official work." 

"Then, let's go!" Yaito demanded. 

"Don't think so," Netto wheezed. "You guys have to stay here." 

"But, Netto...!" Meiru clasped his hand in hers. "You can't go alone!" 

"Not alone...Papa and Blues will be there...and Rock..." 

"But what about all those robots?" Yaito demanded. 

"And the evil Gutsman, de gutsu!" Gutsman added. 

"Yeah! And the evil Gutsman!" 

"It's nothing we can't handle," Rockman said with a tired grin. "We can't put you in danger like that." 

Roll, in her PET, cast a wistful-eyed glance at the boy. "Rock..." 

Roll felt something grasp her hand. She looked down and gasped. Rockman, slightly awake, held her hand and smiled. 

"It's...it's all right." He said weakly. "I-" He coughed, "I believe in them, and I know you do too." He slowly staggered to his feet. 

Meiru still looked doubtful. "I still don't like it..." 

"Me either," Dekao announced. 

"De gutsu!" 

"It's better if we keep the group to a minimum," Hikari Yuuchirou said firmly. "We don't know what will be there. And I'll be there with Netto and Saito." 

"Well..." 

"However..." The scientist moved to his desk and opened up a thin laptop, connecting his PET to it with a wire. ":It might be advisable to take along some of the Navis to keep an eye on Rockman." 

"Heh." The former bioroid smiled weakly. "And keep me company...do you realize.." He paused as a wave of nausea passed over him he put a hand to his head and leaned against the grid that was the 'wall' 

"Rockman!" Roll exclaimed. 

"I'm fine." Rock assured. "Anyway...do...you realize...just how lonely this place is com...compared to the real world?" He forced a laugh, and sighed drowsily as even those small actions took away massive amounts of energy. Damned virus. 

"I'll go," she said suddenly, turning her gaze to Dr. Hikari. "I want to to with him." 

"Me too, de gutsu." 

Glyde nodded. "I will as well." 

Blues did no reply, instead looking at his Operator. "There's no need for so many," Enzan replied. "There's no way to know what could happen to you there. My advice is to take one or two at most." 

"I'm going," Roll said firmly. 

"And me." Gutsman said. 

"Fine." Rockman looked grateful. "Blues... how do we get there?" 

"There's a portal in Wily's fortress, like I said before. I can teleport us back to the lab after we get through." 

"IF you get through." 

"Yaito-chan!" Meiru scolded. 

"Sorry." 

"Then please, take us there, Blues." the ex-Navi requested. 

Blues nodded. "All right." 

With a few final goodbyes to Netto's friends, they were off. 

  
  
  
  
-------------------------- 

Shi-chan: Waiwai~! I'm on break from school/fansubbing now, so after I get all my Christmas stuff out of the way people should (presumably) be able to expect new chapters of fics! (Like maybe the epilogue of _Us After This_?) :D See you then! 

Marisa had to run off, so she cannot put her two cents in. XD I suppose she would say something like, "Wow, I finally found Shi-chan after playing AIM-tag with her for two weeks," or "Readers, tell your dog I said hi!" or somesuch. :P *huggles Marisa-chan* We'll be back soon with more of the story! 


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

_When you walk away   
You don't hear me say   
'Please, Oh baby, don't go...' _

-"Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru (from Kingdom Hearts) 

* * *

The group, led disconcertingly by Enzan and the otherworld Blues, gained access to the WWW Metroline and proceeded through the empty halls of Skull Mountain. The fortress was quiet and deserted, a fact that unnerved both boys but only troubled the face of the older twin. Netto's expression was laced with false cheer as he tried to make small talk with both Rock and Enzan. Neither seemed much interested in his chattering. 

Meanwhile, in the Net, Gutsman carried Rockman through the equally eerie Net version of the fortress, while Roll destroyed the occaisional virus that appeared. When there was nothing to fight, which was the scenario that took up most of the trip, Roll was talking to Rockman to keep him awake. She couldn't risk him falling into a coma, or something like that. 

Enzan brought them to the ruins of the main control room and stood back, allowing Blues to step towards a capsule-like machine in the corner. 

"Rock, Gutsman," Roll said cheerfully, "We're here!" 

Blues, in the real world, stepped towards the capsule and typed in a few keys. The capsule began to glow. "Okay, now we're in a bad fix. We don't know what's waiting for us on the other side, but it only takes one person at a time. When you get to the other world then the capsule, for a split second, leaves you paralyzed. Anyone could run up and grab you when you appear on the other side." He turned. "So should I go first, or one of you?" 

"I'll go," Netto volunteered. 

"No way, Netto-kun, I will," Rockman argued. 

"You should stay with Papa and Blues until someone makes sure it's safe, and Blues can't go first or we'd be defenseless." Rock's azure eyes locked with his twin's brown. "I'm the one that's here to protect you." 

"Rockman...Saito-niisan." Netto smiled, backing up towards the portal, "It'll be fine." 

He jumped through before anyone could protest. 

"Netto!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed. 

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman cried. He turned towards Blues. "What if there's someone on the other side? Waiting to attack?" 

Blues sighed. "I guess we wait." 

Rock frantically turned back towards the portal. "He was supposed to step back through if he was okay! WHY ISN'T HE BACK YET?! Netto-kun!" 

"GET A GRIP!" Blues snapped. 

"I...I'm just worried, that's al-AAH!" A sharp pain stabbed Rockman in the chest. His knees buckled and he doubled over in pain. "N...Netto-kun! He's hurt!" Rockman gasped. He wasn't exactly sure if it was Netto or the Virus that was causing him this pain, but for some reason...he knew it was Netto. 

"That's it." The ex-Navi gripped the side of the machine and crawled into the transporter on his knees. "I have to go after him." 

"Rock, wait--!" 

In a flash of light he was gone. 

Yuuichirou groaned. "Typical. Well, go on..." 

Blues sighed. "Well, looks like we're going too. I'll go next." He stepped through the portal 

"No argument here..." Yuuichirou followed close behind, turning to smile briefly at the remaining Net battler. "Keep an eye on things, Enzan." 

"I'll do my best." 

The doctor stepped into the transporter, leaving Enzan standing alone. 

Yuuichirou, after recovering from the shock of the portal, gaped in horror at the scene before him. 

His son, Netto, was bruised and unconcious, being held in the grips of Forte. 

Blues and Rockman stood in front of the transporter, ready to attack Forte should he make any moves. At least Blues was. Rock was yelling like a maniac. 

The normally polite Rockman was cursing using some of his twin's choice words, the harsh language in his soft voice obviously shocking Blues. After relating to Forte what Rock thought of his fighting tactics, his personality and his family lineage, the furious ex-Navi threw himself at Forte. 

Not expecting an attack, Forte dropped the limp Netto. "The hell?!" Blues dashed to retrieve the brunette, but wasn't fast enough. A nearby guard joe picked him up sooner. 

"Hey!" Blues demanded, forming an arm cannon, "Let him go or-" 

"Or you'll shoot, and risk hitting Netto?" Wily's voice echoed through a loudspeaker. 

Rockman clenched his fists and hissed softly. "Wily-!" 

Blues' voice was cold. "Wily, let him go. It's us you're after." 

"Not nessicarily." The Wily from the original universe stated. "You see, the last time I had Rockman captive, I did a little browsing through his programming, and found something quite interesting." He wasn't in the room, but over the intercom, Blues could just hear the grin in his voice. 

Rockman's eyes went wide. _No! NO! Please, don't let it be..._

"It seems," Wily continued, "That Netto and Rockman are connected." 

Yuuichirou hung back, a grim look on his face. Rockman's eyes were icy. "And what of it?" 

"If I were to have my robots kill Netto, then there would be two pests out of our way - the Rockman from my world would have no body to return to," 

"And the Rockman from my world," Added the second Wily, "Would be dead." 

Silence hung heavy in the air for a moment, until finally Rockman's face hardened into a stiff smile. "You think you can take him without going through me first?" 

"On the contrary," One of the Wily's sneered, "I already have him." 

The Guard Joe tightened its grip around Netto's neck. 

Rockman suddenly felt lighteaded. Spots of color danced in front of his eyes, and darkness threatened to overcome him. Kind of unfortunate that the virus decided to kick in at that point, too. 

Every limb in Rockman's body was throbbing. His eyes relaxed and the world around him became a spinning blur. 

_Netto-kun...thank...thank god you're n..not awake f..for this..._

* * *

Inside the net, Rockman was dying. 

"What's wrong with him?!" Roll shrieked, after Rock had suddenly collapsed. "Wake up! Wake up!" 

"Roll...my body..." he wispered, able to do little more, "I can almost see it...I'm dying, losing the connection..." 

"No! You're alive! Listen to me!" 

"Don't die de gutsu!" Gutsman added. 

Emdee was silent. 

Rock shut his eyes. "And Netto's dying, too...they're choking him...I can feel his pain..." 

"No! NO! The twin connection is between Netto and Saito!" Roll fought back tears, "You can't go too!" 

"Perhaps," Emdee suggested, "Rockman isn't connected to Saito or Netto, but to his own body." 

Roll gasped. "ROCKMAN! Wake up! Please! Don't go!" 

_...roc...an...ake up...please don..go..._

He was drifting. Throbbing. Dying. The virus was only speeding it up. 

In one split second, the world went black for Netto, Saito, and Rock. 

* * *

A moment later his eyes snapped open. 

...Rock felt perfectly fine. 

...The hell? 

He looked around. Roll was crying. Gutsman looked grim. And...Emdee looked indifferent. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked Roll. 

Roll's eyes went wide. "Did...you just hear that?" 

Gutsman nodded. "De gutsu." 

Blues looked around. "That's impossible." 

"What? What's impossible?" 

"You...you were just deleted!" She exclaimed, looking around. "Where are you?!" 

"I'm right in front of you." 

"I don't see you." 

"IT'S A GHOST DE GUTSU!" 

* * *

Netto found himself drifting dazedly, watching a rainbow of patterns dance against a black curtain. His mind was clear, and he felt no pain...in fact, he felt nothing. He forced his eyes open, blinking away the brightness of the room. 

He was flying. 

No, he was...floating? The ground was an inch or more below him, and when he jerked in shock his leg passed directly through the floor. 

Netto turned and spotted his raven-haired twin eyeing him warily from a few feet away. 

"Rock!" Netto's brain was having way too much trouble processing what had just happened. He had come out of the transporter and been grabbed by Forte and thrown to the floor. He couldn't remember anything after that...and now, despite the fact that he could clearly SEE Rockman just nearby, when he turned his head Blues was screaming his brother's name and seemed to be holding another Rockman in his arms."Er...okay, I'm confused." 

"Netto.." Rockman breathed, "I think we're dead." 

"Dead?" That certainly complicated the situation. "We're...? Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

* * *

The Guard Joe tossed Netto to the ground. The body skidded across the metal floor, stopping a few yards from Yuuichirou. 

"Dear god..." The scientist gasped, dashing to his fallen son. He pressed his fingers against the boy's wrist, desperately seeking a pulse. 

Nothing. 

"Netto..." he gasped, lifting the body into his arms. "That must mean...Saito, too..." He looked over at where Rockman lay, dead. Blues was holding the corpse, his face buried in his chest. 

Hikari looked down at the boy in his arms. "Netto...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen..." 

Tears dropped onto Netto's pale, cold face. 

"Netto..." 

* * *

**

end current chapter

**

Authors Notes: 

(Marisa) Did I seriously write that? 

**(Shi)** O_O *wail of despair* "_Saitooooooooo!!!!!!"_

....this story seems to have taken the oddest of turns. o.O 


	10. Chapter 9

---------------------------------

Netto had never seen his father cry before. 

He'd also never seen his body from a third person point of view without the aid of a mirror.

Being dead was quite strange.

He should have felt scared, not knowing what was going to happen next. He should have felt sorry for his dad, who had just lost both his sons. He should have felt depressed over the fact that he was dead.

But he wasn't. He felt nothing but...peace.

"Saito..." He whispered, floating towards the ground, "What now?"

Er..." Perhaps Saito was more used to having his soul dragged all over the place, but he'd never encountered anything quite like this. "Ah, what about my Navi body!?"

"Right..." Netto shifted and tried to maneouvre over to Yuuichirou, with much difficulty. Swimming through air was much different from swimming through water. 

Sighing, Saito reached for his twin's hand and was surprised to feel flesh beneath his fingers. "Strange, I can't touch anything else, but I can feel you..."

Netto blinked in surprise. "I don't think ghosts can do that."

"Either way," Saito stated, "go check on me?" He swung Netto in the general direction of their father and let go, drifting backwards with inertia.

Netto reached his destination, and made a desperate attempt to stop. After flailing his arms a bit, he finally managed to ceace his movement, close enough to his father's open laptop so he could see the shocking scene on the screen.

Rock's Navi body lay dead on the floor of the net.

"ROCKMAN!" He exclaimed.

Blues and Yuuichirou's heads both snapped up in surprise. Forte glanced around in suspicion. Saito looked around. "I think they can hear us."

Netto spared a moment to stare at his twin. "You think?" he asked dryly.

"Then, keep quiet," Saito hissed. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage."

Netto nodded, watching the scene on the Net over his father's shoulder. A few feet away, Forte and Blues seemed to be having a glaring contest, but Blues was having trouble letting go of his brother's body long enough to fight his aggressor.

Overcome with curiosity, Saito eventually managed to move over beside his twin to watch the drama.

Roll, still clutching Rockman's body, was talking to someone they couldn't see. The twins, overcome with curiosity, watched and listened intently.

Their eyes lit up when she said "Rockman."

"He's dead, too!" Netto gasped.

Saito nodded. "We should try to contact him...maybe even bring him out, but h-" He paused, as a thought struck him. "Hey, wait a minute, I thought you said I was dead."

"Huh?"

"Netto-kun." Saito caught his twin's stare and held it. "What happens to Navis when they 'die'?"

"Er... oh. Um... deletion?" 

The raven-haired boy nodded significantly at the laptop. "What's wrong with this picture?"

"Er...it's a body, instead of data bits?"

"Exactly." 

Netto looked over at his father, who was still crying. 

"Dad..." He whispered, floating over without even realizing it. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Yuuichirou's shoulders. Apparently, Netto wasn't solid, so he couldn't literally touch him...but he made the movement anyway. "I love you, dad....it's not your fault..." He whispered.

Yuuichirou looked around again, ignoring the sudden chill that came over him. "Netto...?

Saito hung back with a smile until Netto gestured him over. "Come on," he urged. "Say something."

"Umm..." Saito blushed.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"What would I say?"

Yuuichirou could hear the whole conversation. "Netto..? Saito?" He was a bit disturbed. Here he was, holding the body of his dead son, whom he could hear talking to his other dead son. 

The scientist put his hands against his ears. "I must be going insane..." 

"No!" Netto protested, "No, Papa! Listen to me! Something happened...Saito and I...we're ghosts..I think..." 

"Like THAT'S any reassurance to him." Saito chuckled.

"Shush!" Netto retorted.

"You're not helping one bit, Netto-kun! Let me handle this!"

"_You?_ You just said you couldn't talk to him!"

"Would you just shut up before Forte hears us?!"

"He already _did_!"

"I-" Saito turned around for a moment, only to be face-to-face with Blues, who was still carrying Rock's body.

"All right, Hikari." Blues whispered. He had a free moment to crawl over as Forte had called back by Wily, "I can hear your boys talking," the red and white robot continued, "and I get the feeling you can too."

Yuuichirou nodded hesitantly.

"As far as I've seen our worlds aren't THAT different. So I'm guessing this isn't normal."

"Far from it," Netto grumbled.

On the other side of the room, Forte was looking pleased with himself. Both Wilys cackled. "Well, that's that." Forte said with a malicious grin. "Can I kill Blues now?"

"If you like." Netto's Wily waved a hand dismissively.

"Over my dead body," Rockman growled.

Netto glared. "Okay, that was a _bad_ pun."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Blues," Yuuichirou warned, "I think that taking on this Forte by yourself isn't such a good idea..."

"I agree completely. In this case....we simply teleport away. You and I can, at least."

"But...! What about Netto and Saito?" Yuuichirou looked hesitant.

"Papa, if you _don't_ get out of here, Rock might go after Forte himself," Netto grumbled. 

Saito rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do, possess him? I can't even touch him. Dad, you and Blues go on, we'll follow! ...Somehow...."

"Possessing him? You think we could?"

"...I was _kidding_...."

"Details. Give me a hand here would you?" Obligingly Saito grabbed Netto's wrist and swung him around once again, this time directing him toward Forte. 

The evil bioroid cut the trip short by approaching Blues. Netto ground to a halt as soon as he reached Forte, stopping comically partway through the robot's body. Forte stood stock-still.

"How exactly do you plan to do this?" Saito called.

"I hadn't really thought that part through yet, but it can't be THAT hard!"

"_Netto-kun!_"

"What!? I've got things under control." Netto wasn't sure whether Forte was more stupefied by the voice screaming in his ear or the feeling of having someone pass right through him, but he was grateful that the target didn't move. "I'm sure it works just like in the movies--"

He settled down onto his feet and concentrated. Maybe not as easy as it looked in all those films, but... "I think I have it...I'm drawn to a body, even if it's not my own. Come on over, Rock!"

"...uh....no...?"

"Can I ask what they're doing?" Blues hissed.

Before Yuuichirou could reply, though, Netto had evidently figured it out. 'Forte' let out a booming laugh. "AH-HAH-HAH-HAH! Now, Blues, it's time for you to _die!_"

"Don't you think you're overdramatizing a little?" Saito questioned. "Our Forte certainly doesn't act like that."

"I've never met him," Forte-Netto answered in a whisper. "Come help me."

"Oh, for god's sake..." Saito drifted closer and attempted to imitate what Netto had done. 

The brunette-turned-bioroid was trying out his best Evil Smile and glaring at Blues, while attempting to carry on a sane conversation with his twin. "Check this out, I have a buster. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah." Saito replied with gritted teeth. "How exactly did you do this?"

"How do I charge this thing? I wanna try it."

"_Netto_-kun....a little help here...."

Netto aimed the buster a foot above Blues' head and managed to let off a blast. "Wow, cool!"

".....hello!?"

Blues and Yuuichirou exchanged a Look. Forte seemed to have lost his mind, and the twins were doing something they couldn't see.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Netto's Forte-laugh wasn't particularly impressive, Saito had to admit. "Do you want to beg for your life now, Blues??"

Before he could say anything more, however, the more levelheaded of the twins got control. Being the Hikari with the speed, experience, and fighting prowess, Saito immediately sprang forward at Blues and dove behind him, forcing the bioroid to react quickly. Yuuichirou backed away. 

Both Wilys looked slightly confused at what had just happened, but 'Forte' was acting normally now. He got behind Blues with lightning speed and wrapped an arm around the helmeted boy's neck, catching him in a headlock.

"Teleport. _Now,_" Saito hissed in Blues' ear.

Without answering, Blues threw his weight to the side and fell, snagging Yuuchirou's leg with his free hand. "Hold on!"

"But--!"

_"Go!"_

----------------------------------

Shi: Sorry, no time for Author's Notes, gotta runrunrun! 


	11. Chapter 10

_----_

_I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_-"Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls_

_----_

In less than a heartbeat they reappeared in a heap on the tiled floor of a large laboratory. Blues was sprawled on his stomach with Rock's body in his arms and Forte-Saito's arm wrapped around his neck. Yuuchirou held the limp Netto tightly.

Roll, who had had the unfortunate luck to be standing in the middle of the scene, stared. "Blues?!"

"Roll!" The bioroid smiled in relief.

"Roll!?" Forte-Netto gaped at her. "That's her!?"

"What on earth happened!? What's wrong with Rock!?"

"Er..." 

"Forte!?" Roll finally identified Blues' 'attacker,' looking around frantically for a weapon. "Get away from him!"

"Oh!" Saito released his hold on Blues and scrambled to his feet. 

"It's all right, he's a friend, it's not actually Forte...I think."

 "Why is he here!?" Roll eyed her brother accusingly.

"It's a long story," Forte-Netto sighed. "It'll take a while to explain."

"And we're getting out of here before we explain it," Saito added.

"What? Why? It's so much easier to move around!"

"It's unsettling, Netto-kun."

"Agreed," said Blues.

"But the buster is really cool..."

Blues gently laid Rock's body on the ground and stood. "All right, we'll tie him up and leave him outside, or something." The red bioroid went to find some restraints.

"We'll be back." Forte-Saito tilted his head to glance at their father, and clumsily shuffled after Blues.

Roll rushed out another door. "I'll go get Dr. Light!"

"I'll, uh, stay here." Yuuichirou stood and laid Netto's body on one of the numerous tables in the room.

Roll came back in a few minutes later, followed by Dr Light. One could imagine his shock at the scene before him.

The body of Rockman, the boyish robot that he had built years ago, whom he had considered a son, was lying limply on a table, next to a boy he did not recognize. Little did he know they were both dead.

And then there was an unknown man next to the unknown boy. 

As Dr. Light stared at the scene in utter confusion, Blues returned and broke the silence. "Uh..yeah. I guess you want me to explain all this."

Dr. Light nodded. "Please."

"All right, well, after I went to go find Rock, I kind of ran into this guy." He pointed to Netto. "He's the 'Netto' boy that the other Rockman was talking about. I helped him, Rockman, and a few of their friends who also happened to be there out of the fortress, and out of convienence, we went back with Netto because we happened to be in that world.

"So I found out what happened to our Rockman on the way back. He's turned into one of those Navi thingies that the other Rockman was talking about - man, this must be getting really confusing, huh? - but by the time we got back from the fortress, it turns out that Wily had infected both the Rockmen with some sort of virus. Well, we decided that Dr. Hikari," He pointed to Yuuichirou, "Who's Rockman's creator in the other universe, couldn't fix up either Rockman alone, because he doesn't know anything about our Rockman's programming or body, so we went back through the fortress to go through the portal and take Hikari to this world so you two could work together to fix both the Rockmen, but as it turns out the two Wilys - There's two of them now, unfortunately - were waiting on the other side of the portal and, hang on, gotta catch my breath." He paused and gasped, "And they were waiting for us on the other side of the portal, and FORTE KILLED NETTO, which is really bad, because Rockman and Netto have some sort of mind-link thing going on so if one dies, the other dies, and since our Rockman is was connected to his body, HE DIED TOO, so NOW THEY'RE ALL DEAD and here we are." 

During the last few sentences, Dr. Light's eyes went wide and he turned to gaze at the body of Rock, the closest thing he'd ever had to a son, who was now (as Blues put it) dead. 

Dr. Light nodded. "I see. So, can you tell me why Forte was with you?"

"Actually..." Blues mused, "No."

"I'm not too sure on that myself...the other Rock and Netto seem to have become ghosts--or something--and I think one or both of them stole Forte's body." He glanced at Forte-Saito as the robot left the room. "That's basically it."

Saito proceeded outside and across the street, ignoring the stares he was getting. "Maybe we sould knock him out," Netto suggested. "He's too close to us for comfort."

"If he has any memory of what we just did he's going to be able to find us again easily enough...and if he doesn't, then he won't know where to look." the elder twin replied.

"Oh, okay."

Saito led the bioroid's body into an alleyway and lay down on the ground. "On three, we get out of him...and don't say anything while we're in hearing range."

"Got it."

"Ready? One, two..."

"--the buster really was cool..."

"--I'm used to it. _Three!_" The twins left Forte at the same time, Netto grabbing Saito by the wrist and pulling him away. 

Back to himself, Forte shook his head in confusion and got to his feet. "Where the hell am I?"

Netto flashed his brother a victory sign and began using him as leverage to move out of the alleyway and back to the lab.

While this was going on, Yuuichirou was explaining the DNA link between Netto and Saito/Rockman to Dr. Light.

"So since Netto died, Saito died as well. And he was in your Rockman's body at the time, which probably caused some chain reaction which led your Rockman to perish too." 

Dr. Light listened intently. "So, if we were to somehow bring Netto back to life, both the Rockmen would be brought back as well."

"I-" D. Hikari's eyes lit up, "Theoretically, yes, but how do you expect to do that?" 

"You said he was choked to death, right?" Light looked at Netto. "That means there was no actual damage to the body itself, just a lack of oxygen. If we could get his heart going again for just a moment, he'd be able to breathe again, and hopefully he'd come back to life. There is still a large chance of brain damage, but he probably _can_ be revived."

Yuuichirou felt like a weight had just been lifed off his chest. So there was a slight chance of bringing Netto back to life! But there was something else bugging him...

"But if you're a robot scientist," he began, "How do you know all of this?"

Dr. Light smiled. "I had to study things like that, if I wanted to make Blues, Rock, and Roll. as human-like as they are."

A relieved smile crossed Dr. Hikari's face. "All right. So how are we going to get his heart going again?"

"Well," Dr. Light began, "We'd have to apply a minor electrical shock to his chest. This is dangerous, but it's our only chance."

Yuichirou nodded. "For my son's life back...I'll have to take that chance."

For Saito and Netto, getting back to Light Labs was much harder than getting away. Especially when they didn't have a body to do so in.

The boys first attempted to move by pulling each other; but when overcompensated Saito would fly in one direction and Netto in the other. Saito was a little better at maneuvering, but he couldn't drag them both back at once. Forte, meanwhile, had immediately teleported away, freeing Netto from his silence. "Come on, Rockman, help me out here!"

Saito, about 10 feet away, grumbled a response under his breath.

"Rooooock... "

"I'm coming, hang on." Saito paddled over to his twin, who was drifting over the busy street. 

"I knew we should have hung on to Forte."

Saito shivered. "No way, it was too creepy!"

"But at least then we had a body!"

Meanwhile, at the lab, Blues watched intently as Roll pulled Netto's shirt up a bit as Light and Hikari took the coating off the ends of two wires, and then attached the bare ends to Netto's chest. 

"This is going to be dangerous." Dr. Light stated, "I could end up hurting Netto instead of helping him."

Yuuichirou nodded. "Yes, I realize that, but it's the only chance we have."

Light nodded. "All right. I'm going to start the current now." He put his hand next to a switch. "Are you ready?"

Yuuichirou nodded, not taking his eyes off Netto. 

"All right then." Dr. Light flipped the switch.

"Okay, let's try this again." Saito murmured for the hundredth time. He outstretched his arm for Netto to grab.

The brunette nodded and grabbed ahold of his brother's hand.

Or at least, he tried to. He made a noise of surprise as his hand passed through Saito's.

"Er...Rock--!" Netto gasped, inspecting his own hands. He could see right through them, which he couldn't do before. "Something's happening to me--!"

"What's wrong!?" Saito exclaimed. "Here, try again!"

Netto's hand passed through Saito's like before.

"Rockman...I.." Netto blinked, "I feel funny.."

"_Netto-kun_!" Saito shrieked, as his brother started to physically fade away. "Netto-kun! You've got to try and fight whatever's happening!"

"I...can't..." Netto breathed, "I feel so...weak..." 

_"NETTO-KUN!"_ Saito tried to grab his brother's hand one last time...but was too late. 

"Saito...niisan..." Netto faded completely. 

"_NETTO-KUUNNN!"_

Back in the labs, Hikari Netto's eyes snapped open.

**Author's Notes: **

**(Marisa)** I did the last two paragraphs. Phj33r me! I'm so cool! Go me - ***gets shot***

**(Shimegami)** I wrote lots of Forte-possession! \o/ Whoo!

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 11

Netto stared at the ceiling and gasped for breath. He felt dizzy and very confused.

"Netto!" Yuuichirou gasped, embracing his son.

"Dad...?" Netto breathed.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Light urged.

"Who are you? Hey--where's Rock!? How did I get back in here?!"

"Shouldn't Rock be waking up too?" Blues questioned, positioning himself by his brother's side.

Shakily Netto lifted his hands to stare at them. "...Alive...? How...?"

"We administered an electrical shock to your body," Dr. Light explained. "Essentially we 'jump-started' you."

Yuuichirou had joined Blues at the other side of the table. "I don't understand, Saito should have come back too..."

Netto turned to look at the body on the nearby table. "Rock...?" He breathed. Shakily, he pulled himself off the table, and nearly collapsed due to his lack of strength at the moment. "Rock! Wake up! Please!" He shook the robot's shoulders. "Rock!"

He really didn't have enough breath to be shouting like that. But he wanted his brother back.

"..Netto-kun?"

"Rock!" Netto looked around, seacrhing for the source of the voice. "Rock, you're back already?" It wasn't surprising, he really wasn't that far from the lab when Netto faded away.

"Netto-kun!" Saito exclaimed, "You're alive! But how...?"

"They brought me back somehow...but...Rock, why aren't you alive too?

"It's because that's not his body." Blues stated.

Netto whirled. "What?"

"I think that since it's not his real body, his spirit hasn't been pulled back the way yours was."

Inside Yuuichirou's laptop, the Navi Rockman and his companions listened to the conversation in the outside world in horror.

"So I'm dead..." he whispered. He pressed his face - no, he didn't have a body, so he had no face - He pressed his being against the screen of the PET, watching his 'family' converse with Netto and Yuuichirou.

He felt ready to cry as a realization hit him. _I might never be able to be with them again._ He floated towards the ground, as if his knees had buckled under the heavy emotion. 

"Rock?" Roll called, "Are you still here?"

"Y-yeah..." He murmured. His voice cracked.

Cocking his head, Gutsman asked, "What's wrong de guts?"

"I miss my family..." Rock sighed. "They're right over there, but I can't go to them, hug them, or even let them know I'm okay..."

"But, really, you're not okay." Roll noted, motioning towards the body in her arms.

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point." Rock added. Man, that girl really does know how to ruin the moment.

Roll carefully set the body down and strolled over to the screen.

"Who's that girl over there?" She asked, "With the pink dress?"

"That's Roll - my version of her."

Roll's eyes went wide. "That's Roll? That little stereotype? Dear god, no wonder you didn't recognize me!"

"Hey, don't insult my sister," Rock said, more harshly than he meant. Roll fell silent.

"Sorry..."

"No, I shouldn't have...I just feel really alone all of a sudden..."

"Don't worry," she soothed. "We'll find some way to switch you back."

"Hikari-san is most talented at such things," Emdee added.

"Thanks..."

Outside the laptop, it seemed at least one other was thinking of his Navi counterpart. Saito drifted closer, reaching out a hand to brush the screen. His fingers, of course, passed directly through it. "If there were just some way to get me back in there..."

He looked at the screen, and was shocked to see that he could see two versions of himself - one lying on the floor, the other pressed against the screen.

"Rock?"

"Rock?"

Those were the first words those two had ever spoken to each other.

"You can see me?"

"Yes, can you see me?"

"Yes."

Finally, after a moment, they both said simutaniously "So I guess you're dead too."

"I'm confused de gutsu!" grunted Gutsman. He could hear both Rocks talking to each other, but he couldn't see them.

"How on earth did we get into this..." The boy who had once been Rockman.EXE smiled weakly at his other half. "To see me...you...like this is so surreal."

"Just as strange as it is for me to see myself from inside a computer." Rock replied.

"Roll-chan, Gutsman? Can you hear me? I miss you guys too..."

Somehow knowing he wasn't alone in the strange predicament comforted Rock. "If I ever get back in my body..." He trailed off, uncertain how to voice his thoughts.

"It's okay." Somehow Rock.EXE knew what he was thinking. "Being out here is great, but I belong in the Net. I...know how you feel."

"It kind of makes me wonder, though..." Rock started, "How on earth did we get switched in the first place?"

Rock.EXE shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea." 

The original Rock stared off to the side, deep in thought. His eyes widened. "Hey, wait a second! How did Wily know we switched bodies?!"

"What if..." Rock.EXE started, "What if _they_  were the ones who switched us?"

"You know...that's not impossible. I mean, when you get right down to it, the two of us are just computer programs, and those are easily moved..."

"Not necessarily." Yuuichirou stated. 

Rock.EXE whirled. "You were listening?"

"Both of us were." Dr. Light added. "And switching you to isn't as simple as you make it sound, Rock. You two are computer programs, yes, but there's the factor that you're from different worlds, not to mention that one's a robot and the other's a navi. This means that you two would be two different _types_ of programs as well."

"What amazes me is that you two weren't killed in the switch, however that may have occurred." Yuuichirou continued. "A navi program isn't designed for controlling a robot, and vice versa. I think, somehow, the two Wilys found a way to convert the programs so they'd work with each other, and used that on you two."

"Then, he built some sort of machine?" Netto questioned, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"That seems the most likely..." Blues said. "It certainly seems like something _our_ Wily would do."

Saito's laugh echoed through the room. "Ours is too busy trying to take over the world, but he specializes in computers and communication...I'll bet if anyone could find a way to contact a parallel dimension, he could."

"If they got in contact with each other, who knows what they could do--!" Rock said. "Getting rid of us was just the first step!"

Netto grinned widely. "If this world's Wily is the one with the mechanical expertise, then the device used to switch you has to be here too. All we have to do is destroy it!"

"What do you mean _all_?" his twin shot back. "You're not taking on Wily! And I...well, _I can't_!" Even though Netto couldn't see, Saito clenched his fists and gestured at his transluscent body.

"However....I can..." The smile on Blues' face reminded Rock so much of Netto that he wondered just which brother was parallelling which.

Dr. Light coughed. "Right now, returning both Rocks to a body--any body, at this point--should be our first priority. We can decide what to do about Wily once they're safely anchored."

Roll had moved to the offline bioroid's side, holding his hand in her own. "But how are we going to do that?"

"I can only theorize," Dr. Light said slowly. "But I might be able to...to _modify_ Rock in some way to make him more susceptible to Rockman.EXE's program. He can easily be returned to normal once they've returned to their bodies."

"I think I see what you're saying," Dr. Hikari replied. "If their personality programs are changed slightly to be more like the counterpart, there's a chance their souls will be more willing to return."

"You're going to change Rock's personality?" Netto looked horrified.

"Hey, what!?" The expression on Saito's face mirrored his twin's.

"Our Rock can easily be changed in his current state," Dr. Light explained. "At the moment he is no longer a living machine...although he's not functioning, the programming he had _before_ he became alive is still there.With Dr. Hikari's help he can be altered to be more like Rockman.EXE. Doctor, would the same be possible for your Navi's program?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Saito said sourly.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Rock echoed in an almost identical voice.

"They're alike enough now, de gutsu..."

Dr. Hikari nodded. "I can only do it with Saito's permission, of course, but it can be done. And undone, once this situation has been resolved."

Everyone looked at Saito, who was still in the general direction of the laptop. The youngest Hikari twin somehow met his brother's eyes, though his hesitant glance seemed to run right through Saito into the computer behind him. "Rock...?"

"I..." Flustered, he glanced at the scene inside the Net. 

The green-eyed Navi held his gaze. "I don't like the idea of being reprogrammed..."

"No more than I. Anything could go wrong...we might stay that way, and no one would ever know the difference."

"I would." Netto's voice was so close that Saito almost jumped in surprise. The brunette stood behind him, his eyes tired and worried. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, brother."

"Netto-kun..."

"I'm with the kid," Blues said with finality. "I'll get you back somehow, Rock."

"Blues..." A smile lit up the ex-bioroid's face.

Netto held out a hand, palm up. "Rockman..."

Saito reached out to touch it, hesitantly. His fingers passed through his twin's, but somehow Netto knew, and smiled. "Well?"

"I don't like it..." Saito said shakily, wishing his brother's hand was solid enough to grab...anything to stop the unsettling feeling of fear that had began to bubble up inside him. "I don't like it...but I'll do it."

The other Rock nodded in agreement. "Then I will, too."

~ end chapter ~ 

**Author's notes:  
(Marisa) **WAI! *glomps Rock original*You're so brave, Rocky-chan!

**(Shi) ***tackles EXE Rock*You too, Saito-kun! Hontou ni saikou da ne~!

  


See you next time! 


	13. Chapter 12

_----_

I realized I would never be able to fly again   
I know I can't fly with broken wings   
Someone wept, "Dreams change their form"   
The love that someone gave up on has disappeared...  
~Kimura Kouichi, _With Broken Wings_

_----_

Saito watched from the sidelines as Netto, Blues and Roll helped Light and Hikari hook both the PET and Rock's body to the computer.  
  
After that, the two scientists got to work on the reprogramming. Most of it was done in silence (not counting the constant clicking of a keyboard), but occaisionally one had to ask the other a question about their version of Rockman.  
  
Saito, Netto, Blues and Rock didn't really hear them; they huddled in a small group across the room, chatting, trying to break the tense atmosphere that hung in the lab.   
  
"I still don't like this," Blues said sourly, glancing over at where Dr. Light had opened a panel in the deactivated Rock's back.  
  
"No more than me," Netto reassured him. "But it has to be done."  
  
Saito had settled himself in the air comfortably close to his twin, keeping his eyes away from Roll on the laptop. The sight of the female Navi talking so cheerfully with Rock and Gutsman made his heart ache. What if this didn't work, and he never saw her again...?  
  
In the Net, Roll was doing her best to be enthusiastic about the situation. "Once we get you back in your body, Rock, we can destroy that machine of Wily's and everything will go back to normal!"  
  
"It isn't 'my' body," Rockman replied tensely.  
  
"I..." She paused, "Sorry, I'm just..."   
  
Rock sighed. "No, never mind, I'm just...well, I'm not really used to being nothing."  
  
"Nor am I." Saito called from reality. "But hey, you and I are going to get though this."  
  
Blues nodded. "And we're going to be right there by your side. Right, Netto?"  
  
The brunette nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Rock would have smiled, had he a body to do so in. He let out a sigh. "Thanks." _But after we're through, he added silently, you're just going to leave me alone again, aren't you, Blues?_   
  
At the computer console, Hikari programmed a string of codes into the files Emdee had converted. Luckily the computers in this world were much the same as the Hikaris'; although he could not plug Netto's PET directly into Dr. Light's computer, he could easily transfer the data to his laptop when it was complete and move it to Light's PC from there. For now he left the laptop in his son's hands on the other side of the room and worked with both PETs, trying to recall the complex code patterns he had used all those years ago.   
  
They're really very alike, aren't they?" Dr. Light said suddenly, and Yuuichirou turned. "Their personalities...they act the same, they even speak much the same."  
  
"A result of being the same person from parallel universes, maybe?"  
  
Dr. Light tapped his computer console. "Probably. They're both more human than any machine was ever meant to be. My Rock has a heart of gold...he's sweet, and brave."  
  
"Mine too." Yuuichirou glanced with a smile at the empty spot in the air, where he knew his oldest son must be.  
  
"Human..." Dr. Light said softly. "One a living machine, one a reincarnated child inside a program. How different they are, and yet..."  
  
"So alike. Saito was supposed to adapt to Netto's personality, but it seems that he had one of his own from the start," Yuuichirou murmured.  
  
"It'll make this easier on them. There's not so much to change...they just have to feel comfortable in the other's body."  
  
"I'm done," Yuuichirou pronounced, setting the PET down on the console.  
  
"One moment....there." Dr. Light closed the panel on the inert Rock's back. "That should do it."  
  
"So I'll have my brother back?" Netto and Blues said in unison. They blinked and looked at each other.   
  
Rockman - Saito - chuckled. "You two are nothing alike, and yet..." He shook his head.  
  
"All we need to do is enter these programs into Rock's body and the PET." Hikari said. "Are you ready?"  
  
Rock, from inside the PET, nodded - though nobody could see it. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Me too." Saito agreed.  
  
Netto grinned. "If being pulled back to a Navi and Robot body is anything the same as a human, then you're probably going to feel sick for a second...but it won't last long."  
  
Blues nodded. "When you wake up, let me know which Rockman is which. All right?"  
  
"Right." The two Rockmen smiled.  
  
Dr. Light and Dr. Hikari nodded, and commenced the data transfer.  
  
  
  
Blues and Netto watched anxiously with identical frowns on their faces as the programs were applied. Oddly enough Netto held the laptop to watch for the Navi Rock while Blues hovered near his robot brother's body.   
  
Roll held the Navi's body, paralyzed with dread. Would he awaken? Or was he corrupted forever? She half-expected him to dissolve into data bits in her arms. Finally, though, he stirred, groaning as he opened his eyes. "Wha...?"  
  
"You're alive! Oh, Rock!" Tears of relief spilling from her eyes, Roll hugged the helf-conscious boy to her.  
  
"Rockman!" Netto's voice was jubilant. "We did it!"  
  
"Er..." Rock shook his head to clear it. "Ne-Netto-kun! I'm okay...?"  
  
"He's okay, de gutsu!" Gutsman cheered.  
  
"Netto..._-kun?_" Netto gave the Navi a hard look. "Wait...which one are you?"  
  
"I always call you Netto-kun, don't I?" Rockman replied, his face confused.  
  
"No, he's still.... I'm over here, little brother." Netto looked over his shoulder, where Blues was helping the bioroid sit up. "My head feels funny, but... I'm Rock.EXE."  
  
The Navi Rockman struggled into a sitting position."Yeah, we're still switched...but we're alive."  
  
"He called me Netto-kun...?" Netto murmured, perplexed. "I thought we both agreed that he'd call me 'Netto'..."  
  
"It's probably a side effect of the reprogramming." Yuuichirou suggested. "He might pick up a few of our Rockman's habits, such as calling you 'Netto-kun', but nothing too out of the ordinary..."  
  
"I hope not! Rock!" Netto exclaimed, rushing over. "How different do you feel?!"  
  
"Ahh...gimmie a sec, Netto.."  
  
"-kun!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always call me Netto_-kun!_"  
  
Rockman blinked. "Whoa...don't know what came over me there...must be the reprogramming or something..."  
  
Netto smiled. "Well, at least you're both alive. That's what matters mos-_aagh!_" Netto gasped and clutched his chest suddenly. "R-Rockman...is that virus kicking in again?"  
  
"Netto..kun?" Rockman paused. It didn't sound natural anymore, but he tried his best. "Netto-kun, stop playing around. That's not funny."  
  
"Stop...playing...what? Rockman, can't-" He leaned against the table and gasped for breath, "-can't you feel this?"  
  
"No!" Rockman cried in distress. He scrambled off the table and to Netto's side, barely catching his twin before the already-weak brunette collapsed. "What's wrong!?"  
  
Inside the laptop, the Navi Rock was having a similiar attack, clutching his chest with pain. "Can't...breathe..."  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Dr. Light asked. "Dr. Hikari--!"  
  
"Still Wily's virus," Blues said gravely.  
  
"We came here...hoping that you would know how to remove it," Rockman gasped, waves of fatigue and dizzyness from the reprogramming washing over him.  
  
Dr. Light watched the laptop screen in horror, watching the scene unfold. "I can't do anything with your computers though...I wouldn't know how to program a Navi."  
  
"It's in me too. And Papa didn't know how to deal with this body's systems." Rockman had managed to drag his twin onto the table he had been occupying a few moments earlier. "But it's not hitting me right now...I don't understand why Netto's in pain! I feel fine!"  
  
"I don't understand it either...unless..." Yuuichirou's face suddenly went pale. "No...it couldn't be..."  
  
"What?!" Rockman cried, "What is it?"  
  
"Perhaps..." Yuuichirou mused, "When we reprogrammed you two to be more like your counterpart, it somehow switched the DNA link between you."  
  
Rockman shook with some emotion - he had yet to figure out if it was sadness, rage, or both - and he shrieked, "So I'm not his brother anymore?!"  
  
"Saito, I didn't-"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not Saito anymore, am I?"  
  
"Rockman-!"  
  
"_Am I?!_"  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shi: Kekeke, what fun this fic is to write--! Marisa's not here right now to write a note so you'll have to deal with me. :D Join us next chapter for more...well, we're doing to pretty nasty stuff to these poor kids already, there's lots more angst to come. :P  
  
Shi *Marisa voice*: Ooh, more torture--! 


	14. Chapter 13

_----_

_I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything_

_ _

_So I tried to be like you and I got swept away_

-"All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch

----

_ _

"Saito?"

"Go away! I'm not Saito anymore!"

Rock didn't know the layout of the lab all that well, so in that short outburst, he soon 

found himself in the room where he'd woken up that very morning, and all this madness 

had begun. He jumped onto the bed and buried his face in the sheets; not exactly crying, 

but close.

"Come on... yes you are." Netto smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, embracing his 

brother. "DNA link or not, you're still my brother."

Rock pushed Netto away. "I'm sorry, it just...Netto, I don't feel the same at all!" He 

paused, then added, "I didn't even call you Netto-kun!"

"Saito..."

"I feel like we're drifting away! Like pretty soon, Saito's going to fade away, and all that's 

going to be left is Rockman! This world's Rockman!"

The brunette hugged his brother. "Come on, you're not going to fade away..I won't let 

you!" He gave a cheerful grin, but his brother shrank back. 

They were silent for a moment. "Saito...did you ever consider staying there? In that 

body?"

Rock's eyes went wide and a cold, heavy feeling of sadness engulfed him. "You...like the 

other Rockman better?"

"What-? No! That's not it at all!" Netto placed his hands on the robot's shoulders. "Think 

about it! You'd never have to be Rockman again! No more netbattling, no more risking 

your life, no more being separated by a tiny glass screen! No more Rockman! Just plain 

old Hikari Saito!" His grin grew wider. "And maybe...maybe dad could make new navis 

for the both of us! We could netbattle against each other! We could be real brothers!" 

A hopeful sparkle passed through Rock's eyes. _Real brothers..._ his mind echoed. It 

sounded so promising...he'd be able to be with Netto...it'd be perfect...

"It sounds wonderful..." Rock murmured.

Netto cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"But what about the other Rock? The one in my body?" Secretly the idea thrilled Saito. 

He could stay like this...this body was strong and agile, and felt much like his own. Here, 

he could touch Netto; could embrace him like he'd always wanted, see his real parents, 

could be...human. Or as close to human as he would ever get.

Netto frowned at this. "You're right, I don't know if he'll like the idea...but it wouldn't 

hurt to ask...but only if you want to. I can't force you."

"I do..." The more he though about it the more excited he became. "I feel like I belong 

here....Netto-kun." He smiled; for the name felt natural once again. If this could work out 

he would really be Netto's brother again!

----

"Rockman...?" Roll.EXE breathed, holding the navi in her arms like a big baby. 

"It's okay, Roll...it stopped...I'm better, for now." He smiled up at her. That warm tingle 

he felt when Roll looked at him...touched him...that sensation was at its highest point 

right now...it was something he'd never felt before. He sighed. "Do me a favor..."

Roll blinked. "What's that?"

"Don't let go of me..." With that, his eyes drifted shut and he nuzzled Roll's chest.

Gutsman turned an angry red. "Don't touch my Roll-chan de gutsu!"

"I won't," Roll promised. "I'm right here." She hugged him to her, unable to stop smiling.

Suddenly he mumbled something, and she leaned close to hear. "Ne...Roll-

chan...wouldn't it be nice if we could stay this way?"

"Of course we can," she said uncertainly, unsure just what he meant.

"The Net...isn't so empty, with you here. You make me feel...happy."

"Oh, Rock." Was he actually suggesting staying as a Navi? But the other Rockman... Roll 

winced. It was true that she wanted the old Rock back, and he was her dearest friend--she 

wouldn't choose this version over him, would she?

Immediately so many possibilities had been opened up...perhaps Rock.EXE would like to 

stay in the real world, with his twin....and the original Rock could stay here with her as a 

Navi. It could be an excellent plan, if they both agreed! "I don't want you to leave me, 

either."

He smiled. "Good...if you want me here, I'd stay...for you..."

Her heart pounded in her chest. Maybe he felt the same...maybe this could work! She 

pushed back the anxiety that had risen at the mere thought, and tried to reassure him. "Of 

course I do, Rock."

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...

Gutsman grunted in disagreement, but otherwise stayed silent.

Rock had never felt so relaxed, so content, so...happy...in his life.

"Gutsman?" Roll looked up, "Maybe Emdee needs help with...um...whatever he's doing."

"De gutsu?"

Roll nodded. "Maybe you should go over to Hikari-sensei's PET and ask him."

"I don't think he does de gutsu."

"Go and make sure."

"Gutsu gutsu, why not send Rockman?"

"He's still sick."

"Why don't you?"

"I need to take care of him."

Gutsman pondered this. It took a while; he wan't used to that sort of thing. Finally, he 

said, "Okay. For Roll-chan de gutsu." He trudged off.

----

"Come on back with me, Rock," Netto said softly, enfolding his brother in a hug. "Papa 

and Dr. Light can remove the virus, and we can see what happens then. Okay?"

"Okay," Rockman whispered, burying his face in Netto's shoulder. "Sorry, I shouldn't 

have gotten so worked up over it."

The younger Hikari grinned. "It's fine, after everything you've been through. But we'll 

stick together, through and through--no matter what, you'll always be my big brother."

"'Bigger' by all of three minutes, I'm sure..."

"Someday we'll ask Papa." Netto began to move, but Rock was still clinging tightly to 

him. "Hey...you okay?"

Rock's voice was almost too soft to hear. "Do you think....it could happen? I want to stay 

out here, Netto-kun...and you could call me 'Saito-niisan' all the time...I'd like that." He 

rose to his feet, pale blue eyes meeting Netto's chocolate brown.

The faint hope in his brother's words bolstered Netto's confidence. "Of course it can!"

Saito grinned, but it faded in a second. "Let's not get our hopes up…we have to make sure Rockman is okay with this."

Netto nodded, undersanding. "Okay. Why don't you ask him now, Saito?"

At the last word, Rock's grin reappeared and he nodded. "All right."

----

"Nobody's ever held me before, you know…"

"What?"

Rock and Roll sat alone on the 'ground' inside Netto's PET,the pink navi's arms wrapped around the other's chest.

Rock sighed, resting his head against his the Navi's shoulder, engulfed in an incredible warm sensation. He felt so comfortable In her arms…"Sure, when I'm damaged and need to be carried to a table, or something…" He smiled and looked up into her eyes, "But nobody's ever held me just for the sake of doing it…"

Roll nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. "I'll hold you as long as you want me to."

Rock never broke eye contact. "I want to stay here forever…"

"…Forever?" Roll echoed with a smile. "Are you sure Rockman would agree?"

The blue navi fell silent, sadness overcoming him. He stared downward at nothing in particular.

"Sorry, didn't want to upset you…"

"No, it's all right." He looked up at her and forced a smile. "But…if I can't stay…" He stopped. "No, never mind…"

"What?"  
  


"If I can't stay…would you come back with me?" He looked up into her eyes.

Roll blinked in surprise, a slight blush appearing on her face. "I…what?"

"You could come back with me!" He said happily. "Dr. Light could make a body for you, and I'm sure he could transfer your program into it, and convert it somehow that you could control it! And then we could still be together! _Forever!"_Taking her hand in his, he grinned. "It'd be perfect!"

"Rockman…" She smiled and shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked, disappointed.

"You're forgetting that Navis are made for their operators." Roll explained. "I'm sorry, but Meiru-chan comes before my emotions…"

"Your emotions?" Echoed the blue Navi hopefully, "Does that mean…you love me?"

----

"You want to _what!?"_ Despite the fact that Rock couldn't see his eyes through the visor, he got the distinct feeling that his brother didn't like the idea.

"I want to stay here," he said almost defiantly, his fingers entwined with Roll's. 

Saito looked forlorn as he watched them, but there was a similar determination in his own eyes. _I may not be able to be with Roll-chan, if I do this...but look what's happened between them while I've been gone..._ Could it be that she loved the new Rock more than him? A flood of emotions crashed through him, but he knew that this would only push his decision on. _It's Roll-chan's choice to decide who she loves, now. To be out here, with Netto-kun...to be with my brother..._that_ is what I want._ His blue eyes softened and met those of his counterpart. "And I want to stay out here."

Blues looked at him in shock, fearing he'd lost his only ally. "You'd agree to this!?"

Saito nodded firmly. When Blues turned to continue staring at his brother, Saito directed a nod back at Roll, not missing the smile of relief on her face. _Thank you._

Her eyes gave him even more hope._ Be happy, Roll-chan._

_ _

Blues clutched the PET in his shaking hands. "No...Rock, listen to me...the reprogramming must have left you delirious. You..you can't stay in there! You just can't!"

Rock blinked and frowned. "And why shouldn't I? Dr. Light would probably agree...I mean, of course he'd be sad. But I know he wants me to be happy…"

"But you won't be! You're stuck inside a...a little...thing! Pet!"

"Blues..." Rock sighed, touching the screen, "I know this is hard for you, but..."

"Hard for me?!" Blues choked, "Rock, I'm losing my brother! Don't you realize that you're all I have?!"

Rock's frown grew bigger. "Then why don't you ever show it?!"

"Show it?! Can't you remember how many times I've saved your life?"

"My life? Sure, my life is perfectly intact, but what about my emotions?" His words abrubtly changed to shouts. "The thing I hate most in the world is being lonely...and do you realize how often that is for me? How many times I've wished for someone to talk to? Sure, there's Dr. Light and Roll-" he glanced quickly at the pink navi behind him, "- Not you, of course - " He turned back to Blues, "But...but someone who just...I don't know! Blues, you were never there when I really needed you! When I needed someone to talk to! Here, in the net...there are thousands of Navis...and there's Roll-chan..."

Something wet dripped from Rock's face to the floor.

"When you really..what are you talking about?" Blues snapped, "You'd be dead five times over if it weren't for me! What else do you want from me?!"

"A BROTHER!" Rock shouted, his voice cracking as he held back sobs.

Blues nearly dropped the PET as anger, fear and guilt washed over him... "FINE!" He screamed, "Just...just stay in there, for all I care!"

"I PLAN TO!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_ _

_"Fine!"_

_ _

_"Fine!"_

**_ _**

**_"FINE!"_** With that, Blues hurled the PET at a nearby wall, and ran out of the room and out of the lab.

Netto and Saito hung back and Blues stormed by, until finally Netto ran forward and picked up the abandoned PET. "Rock..."

The blue Navi hastily wiped tears away. "Netto..." Secretly Saito was glad that his counterpart hadn't added the -kun. He was still a little wary about the reprogramming that they had undergone, but if he was going to be Netto's brother the other Rockman would be Netto's Navi. He had to force himself not to be jealous.

"It's okay." Netto smiled warmly at the two Navis. "He'll calm down...if he really does want to be your brother, he'll understand. I'd back Saito-niisan up no matter what he chose. Ne, Rock?"

"Right!" His raven-haired twin mirrored the expression. "Blues will come to his senses. Now I guess all we have to do is talk to Papa and Dr. Light."

----

"You want to _what?!"_

The scientists stared in surprise at the decision between Rock and Saito. 

"We want to stay here." The navi and bioroid said in unison. It was almost scary, hearing that... 

Rock added, "Blues didn't take the news very well..."

Dr. Light nodded, taking this in...he was sad about his 'son''s choice, but if it made him happy...

"All right. Whatever you want, Rock..." He forced a smile. Turning to Dr. Hikari, he asked, "And your opinion?"

The young scientist crossed his arms. "I can't say I really approve of it, but it's up to you two...just don't forget to consider the consequences of what you do. Rock, you may want to be with Roll now, but don't forget that we'll be going back to our world eventually. The Net doesn't exist here the way it does for us...you'll have to leave Blues and Dr. Light." Rock's face fell, but he did not speak. 

"And Saito...you will have to live out the rest of your life in that body, and there is no one in our world who can care for it. If something were to happen to you I wouldn't know how to repair it. It'd be a risk."

"I know that," Saito replied grimly. "I don't really intend to get into any street fights."

"Not only that...you would look like this all your life. Netto will begin to grow up, but you will stay the same. I doubt a bioroid ages the same way a human does." 

"We know," Netto started to reply.

"It's okay," Saito said. "I thought about it a lot. I'm prepared to make sacrifices for this."

"So am I," Rockman said.

"Then..." Yuuichirou looked at the other scientist. "If Dr. Light gives his permission, I'll take you both back to our world as you are."

Dr. Light nodded and smiled. "As long as he's happy...then I consent." a sad look crossed his eyes as he looked at the PET which held the former robot that he had built himself, the closest thing he would ever have to a son, who was soon to be gone forever. He tried to focus on something else. "But first, we need to concentrate on the virus."

But for some reason, there were only two words he could concentrate on.

_Goodbye, Rock..._

_ _

_----_

_ _

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  


**Marisa:** …This really gave me chills…@_@;; And yet, it was so fun to write…and so hard…and so fun…help…

**Shimegami: **Me too... joint-writing is interesting, you never know what the other person is going to come up with next, ne?


	15. Chapter 14

-----_  
"I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed   
and so has your name."  
-- _Savage Garden,_ "I Don't Know You Anymore"_   
----- 

The scientists worked late into the night on an antivirus, forcing the otherworld visitors to stay the night in the lab. An excited Rock had led Netto to one of four small bedrooms there, instinctively bringing them to 'his' room. 

It was small and a bit bare, but cozy. There was a single bed in one corner and a desk in another, scattered with papers and puzzles. Rockman stepped toward it and picked up a half-completed Rubik's Cube, smiling faintly. "Maybe I could finish this, tomorrow..." Netto was about to tell his twin that the room's original owner might not like that, but suddenly realized that Saito really _did_ own it now. The original Rock wouldn't ever be coming back here... 

"Anyway..." Saito flopped down onto the bed, shifting over to make room for his twin. "Roll's room is next door if you want to sleep there--she offered--but you're welcome here with me." Netto did not ask how Rock _knew_ the location of everything in the lab. He was unsettled enough...better not to upset the delicate balance of their situation. "I'll stay here, then. I bet when we were younger we would have shared a room." 

"Maybe even now." Saito yawned and burrowed under the covers. Netto turned off the lights and lay down beside him a moment later. 

Within seconds Saito's breathing had become deep and even, and Netto was left alone with his thoughts. _Something about all of this...just feels wrong. Is it selfish of me to want to bring Oniisan home? _

No...it was both their decision....and he and Roll... 

The new Navi's relationship with Roll.EXE was very evident. Netto wondered if his brother knew about it._ But Rock's always been like that...he'd want to make Roll happy. But is he staying like this for himself, or to make_ me _happy?_

"Netto-kun..." Rockman's blue eyes had opened slightly. "Do you think Blues will forgive us?" 

"I'm sure he will." 

"I just have this feeling...that everything is wrong somehow..." 

_You feel what I feel, big brother...even if we don't have a link._ "Yeah..." 

Saito moved closer, almost clinging to his twin. "Netto-kun...I haven't changed, have I?" 

The younger Hikari froze. "What do you mean?" 

"The reprogramming. There's something not right, but isn't this the way I've always been? Am I acting any differently?" 

"Not that I've seen." The words were dry in his mouth. "You haven't changed a bit!" 

"Okay." Seeming to take the younger boy's word for it, Saito closed his eyes again, a relaxed smile gracing his lips. Netto, however, gazed at the still boy for much longer. _I never thought about it...but the way he talks, the way he moves, even the way he smiles...it's all...off. Different. _

Just how much has_ he changed...?_

Netto rolled over and stared at the ceiling, listening to his brother sleeping peacefully. 

_Is he even my brother anymore?_

Netto sighed and stretched, rolling over once again to stare at the wall. 

_I can't take this._   


"Papa? Dr. Light?" 

"Netto?" Yuuichirou turned from the screen to stare at his son. "Is something wrong?" 

The brunette was silent, staring at the floor. Finally he looked up at the two scientists. 

"Undo the reprogramming." He stated simply. 

"What? Is something wrong, Netto?" 

"Yeah....there _is_ something wrong..." He sighed. "It's like, he's not even Saito anymore. He had so much trouble getting used to calling me 'Netto-kun', and the other Rockman had said it so...so _naturally_..." 

Yuuichirou looked at Dr. Light doubtfully. "We promised them we'd undo it anyway. How easy would it be to remove it from your Rockman?" 

"Easy," Dr. Light confirmed. "I used an overlay program, the same way you did. It's self-contained." 

"Is he sleeping, Netto?" 

Netto nodded in reply, hovering over the PET lying on the table. It was on standby, its screen black. "Or powering down or whatever it is living machines do. He's out like a light." 

"It's been a long day. Then, in the morning, we'll undo the programming and remove the virus, okay? I've almost finished developing one for Rock, and then I'll help Dr. Light work on one for Saito. Okay?" 

"Okay." The brunette smiled in relief and plodded back to Rock's room, but he was met at the door by someone he didn't expect. "Blues..." 

"How is he?" 

Somehow Netto knew the red bioroid was talking about Saito, not his Navi brother. "He's fine, he's sleeping now." 

Blues looked down at the ground. "Rock was right about me." 

"Eh?" 

"About being brothers. I see the way you and Saito have been interacting...and Rock and I were never like that..." 

"Blues..." 

Netto feverently wished he could see the other's eyes. "So if you take him with you, Netto-kun...will you be his brother, then? For me?" 

"Oh, Blues..." The brunette couldn't even begin to think of what to say. His heart ached for the other boy. _How would I feel, if it were Saito-niisan who had chosen to leave me...? _"If there's anything...I...I'll take care of him. I promise." 

"Thanks." Blues turned, managing a slight smile. "I appreciate it." He turned and disappeared into another room, leaving Netto standing alone in the dark hall. 

After a long moment the brunette backed into Rock's room and shut the door, standing in the pool of light streaming through the window. He bent and brushed a lock of raven hair away from Rock's face, smiling sadly. "I don't think you're the one who needs to forgive him, big brother."   


----  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
**Shi:** You know, if I was gonna chop those last sessions up into this many peices, I probably should have posted this one several weeks ago...whoops. XD 


	16. Chapter 15

-----_  
"If I can defend my dearest you  
Like a hero in a TV show I dreamt of  
The wounds, feelings and hesitation  
Brought in my heart, turn to tears."  
-- _Ganasia,_ "Brand New Way" (Rockman 8)_   
----- 

Netto sighed as he relaxed on the mattress once more, and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. _Come back...niisan..._ His eyes fluttered shut.   
  
His eyes shot open. Netto was jolted from his slumber by a loud scream from Saito, who was sitting upright and clutching his chest in pain. "Rock!" Netto exclaimed, reaching over to embrace his brother and try to calm the screams. "Saito...shh..."   
  
Saito's cries softened a bit as he looked up into Netto's eyes. "It's...it's never been...this bad before..." He choked. "Netto...kun..." he gasped, "I...I can't take it..."  
  
Netto nodded, tightening his grip on Saito. "Sh...Rock, it'll all be okay..." He turned towards the door and called out, "PAPA! DOCTOR LIGHT!"   
  
The two scientists burst into the room just as Saito went limp in the brunette's arms. "It's the virus!" Netto cried, hugging his twin against his chest. "Is there anything you can do for him!?"   
  
Dr. Light turned to address the female robot behind him. "Yes, yes, we've almost finished with it--Roll-chan, come here and carry Rock to the table, would you?"  
  
Roll nodded and went to Netto's side, easily lifting the limp bioroid into her arms. Netto hesitantly loosened his hold on him, their hands still locked together. He vaulted out of bed and hovered at Roll's arm. Dr. Light and Yuuichirou hurried back to the lab.  
  
Roll stood where she was for a moment, very still. "Rock...?"  
  
"Mm." Saito's face was twisted with pain. "Roll-chan...Netto-kun...I can't feel anything..."  
  
Netto tightened his grip on his brother's fingers, willing Saito to squeeze back. Still the robot did not move, only whispered faintly. "Don't leave me..."  
  
"I'm here," Netto promised. "Just try to stay awake....please..."  
  
Roll carefully laid Saito down on a lab table. The former Navi was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
Netto knelt by the table and squeezed Saito's hand. "Come on, Rock...you're gonna make it through this, all right?"  
  
Saito didn't answer. His breaths were deep, heavy and painful - Netto was almost glad the DNA link was gone...almost.  
  
He pressed Saito's palm against his own face. "Saito...you're gonna live, okay?" His voice cracked, and he smiled. "You're gonna live, and we'll go home...you'll have a body, and then we'll be brothers again...understand? We'll be real brothers..." He blinked back tears, "So you can't die, okay?"  
  
Saito's whole body jerked suddenly. "Netto..._Netto-kun!_" he cried. Netto looked up. "What's happening?!"  
  
Yuichirou paused. "I think he's having a nightmare..." He sighed. "We'll have to ignore it for now, unfortunately...we need to concentrate on the virus."  
  
Netto nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a sudden twang of burning in his chest. _The virus is taking effect on Rockman, _Netto realized._ I won't tell Papa about it, not yet...he and Dr. Light have enough to worry about..._   
_...Netto-kun..._  
  
Saito looked around urgently. _Netto-kun! Where are you?  
  
_ He whirled, seeing his younger brother chained to a wall. _Netto...NETTO-KUN!   
  
_ Why couldn't he talk? Netto-kun! NETTO-KUN! _Don't worry, Netto-kun, I'll save you! _He tried to run forward, but found himself frozen in place. _NETTO-KUN!  
  
_ He heard the klink of chains falling to the floor, and looked up. Netto was free. Rockman, the other Rockman, was standing next to him.   
  
"Thanks for saving me, Rockman!" Netto smiled.  
  
_NETTO-KUUUUNNN!_   
Netto forced back a gasp of pain, clinging tightly to his twin's hand. Anxiously he continued to babble to the unconscious boy, willing Saito to reply. "Don't you worry about anything, I'm right here...do you hear me? Rock? Saito-niisan?"  
  
On the table, Saito's face twisted in fear, and his eyes flew open and stared unfocused at the ceiling, though he still did not seem to be lucid. "Netto-kun...please, answer me..."  
  
"I'm here, Rock!" Netto said desperately. "I'm right here--just hold on, please!"  
  
Dr. Light's bearded face was grim. "I'm ready to apply the antivirus. Dr. Hikari?"  
  
"Ready." Yuuichirou positioned himself on Saito's other side, taking his hand. The young scientist helped shift his son's body onto his side where Dr. Light could access the panel on his back, careful not to tear his grasp from his twin's. Blues had appeared behind Roll, holding Netto's PET. Observing this, Netto smiled slightly, and gripped his brother's hand more tightly. Blues and the other Rockman must have forgiven each other, he thought happily. Saito would be glad to hear it when he woke up.  
  
_If_ he woke up.  
  
"Netto-kun..." Saito groaned. "Netto-kun, come back, I'm right here..."   
  
"Saito!" Netto gasped, "I'm here too...just hang on...just hang on..." Hot pressure was building up in Netto's chest. No, he couldn't complain now...Saito was much worse off. "Finished." Dr. Light stated, closing the panel. "Now, we just need to wait for it to take effect..."  
  
Netto nodded, and helped Roll turn the former Navi back onto his back. "See, Rock...? It's gonna be okay..."  
  
"Netto-kun..." Saito breathed, "...please, don't leave me..."  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
"Netto-kun..."  
  
"Saito-niisan!"  
  
"Ne...to...ku..." Saito's eyes widened for a moment.  
  
Then they closed.  
  
"ROCK!"  
  
  
  
No answer.   
  
Netto shook his head. No. Saito wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. HE WASN'T DEAD.   
  
"ROCK! Come back!" He shouted. "Ro--" stopping short to gasp for breath, Netto realized just how bad the pain was. He felt like his chest was going to explode. He was choking on the burning pressure. "Papa..." he gasped, clutching his chest with his free hand, "Papa...Dr. Light...check on Rockman..."   
  
"What?" Both scientists turned to look at Blues, who still held the PET.   
  
The red bioroid glanced from Netto to the Navi Rockman. "He looks fine to me...he fell asleep just a few moments ago."  
  
"Asleep?" Netto's eyes widened in shock and he let go of Saito's hand long enough to take the PET from Blues. "Rockman, wake up. It's me, Netto. Rockman...? Rockman, _wake up._ Roll--!"  
  
The female Navi appeared a second later with Gutsman in tow. "What is it, Netto?"  
  
"Wake him up, would you? I think something's happening to him." The brunette backed up again and reached for Saito, Blues standing quietly by his side.   
  
Looking concerned, Roll.EXE gently shook the blue-clad Navi. "Rock, wake up. Rock?" His eyes remained closed, his face oddly peaceful.   
  
The same expression Saito now wore.  
  
"Papa..." Netto said slowly, "...you should apply the antivirus to him, too..."  
  
Yuuichirou hesitated for only a second before reaching for his own PET. "Roll-chan, keep trying to wake him. Netto, keep an eye on your brother! We're going to have to do this first. I'm sending Emdee over with the program now."  
  
The bioroid Roll joined Netto as well, trying to monitor Rock and help Dr. Light at the same time. While Yuuichirou dealt with the unconscious Navi the scientist shifted Saito's body again to access the panel, leaving only Blues free to watch over the computer systems. Diligently he watched over Saito, but his eyes continued to stray to his estranged brother on the computer screen.  
  
"A...aah..." Netto gasped, clutching his chest. It felt like a thousand flaming knives were lodged in his rib cage. His knees buckled, and he collapsed to the floor. "It hurts..." He murmured. "Roc...ku..."  
  
"NETTO!"  
  
"I'm coming, Sai...t.."  
  
"NETTO!"  
The brunette's eyes shot open. He was staring into something green. He sat up...a field? Was he sitting in...a meadow?  
  
He whirled, to see Rockman -- he wasn't sure which one, but it took the form of the robot version -- leaning against a tree, eyes closed, a serene look on his face.  
  
"...Rockman?"  
  
The robot opened his eyes and glanced over at Netto. "Netto-kun..." He smiled, "Look, this place is so peaceful, isn't it?"  
  
"...Saito? Is that you?"  
  
He ignored the question, and closed his eyes again. "It's so peaceful here, isn't it?"  
  
"Rock..."  
  
"Maybe we could stay here forever..."  
  
"What?" Netto blinked, then shook his head. "Rock...Saito, what are you talking about?"  
  
Saito shifted his position a bit, placing his hands behind his head. "I don't know where we are, or how we got here...but I like it here. I want to stay..."  
  
"No...we need to go back. Remember? You and I were going to go to home, and finally be real brothers."  
  
"But we don't need Papa, or Meiru-chan, or anybody else to be brothers, right?" Saito smiled. "All we need is each other." He reached over and took ahold of Netto's hand.  
  
Netto's mouth dropped open. "Hey, wait a minute...are you feeling okay? We can't just stay here! You wanted Mama and Papa back too, I thought. And what about Roll-chan and Gutsman?"  
  
The raven-haired boy's expression was blank. "You're the only important one to me, Netto."  
  
"What on earth is wrong with you?" Netto stared at his twin in surprise. The eldest Hikari did not have time to respond, however, before a newcomer joined the conversation. A yelp of pain caught both their attention and as they turned the other Rockman was deposited on the grass before them.  
  
"Ow." Rockman put his hand to his head and sat up, glancing up at the two boys in front of him. "What-what the--!? You two?"  
  
"Rockman?" Netto extended a hand to the other boy and helped him up. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I really don't know," Rockman confessed. "I don't remember anything since last night."  
  
Saito, meanwhile, was completely silent. His blue eyes rested on Rockman's green ones, his stare so intense that the other could not help but notice it. Eventually both Netto and an unsettled Rockman turned their attention to the robot. "Er...Rock?"  
  
"Saito?"  
  
"There's something wrong with him," Netto said quietly to the Navi. "He's acting really weird....Rock? Hello, Rock..." Impatiently the younger boy waved his hand in front of his twin's face. "Saito-niisan?"  
  
"Oh, Netto." Saito looked as though he'd just woken up. He blinked sleepily. "And Rockman...where did you come from?"  
  
Rockman stared at him in confusion. "Saito...are you all right?"  
  
"Rock...?"  
  
The former Navi smiled, but it was distant, as if he was looking straight through his twin. "I'm fine, Netto...whatever would make you think differently?"  
  
"You didn't call me Netto-kun...!" Netto gasped, "Saito, listen to me! There's something...there's something wrong..." Netto blinked, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate. He blinked, trying to focus, but his head ached...he needed a rest...right here, that'd be perfect...he could rest here, maybe forever...he'd be with Saito, and that'd be perfect...Saito and Rockman...and...and....  
  
"Netto! Wake up!"   
  
The brunette blinked, as he felt himself shaken from his daze, quite literally. "Rockman...?"  
  
"You got this weird look in your eyes," Rockman said worriedly.  
  
He blinked. "Rockman...I...can't..." Netto blinked, trying to concentrate on something...anything...  
  
But it was so difficult...his head was swimming, and distantly he realized that his eyes had unfocused. Yes...here was Saito, and Rockman too...wasn't this so much better than having to choose?   
  
"Netto. _Netto,_ listen to me! Get a hold on yourself! Hikari Netto!"  
  
Here there was no fighting, no WWW or Gospel, just the three of them. The three brothers. "Yeah...I like it here, Niisan...."  
  
"Netto-kun!" Rockman grabbed his shoulders and shook them, their eyes locking. _"Netto-kun!"  
  
_ That voice was so familiar... _My brother?_ "What...did you call me?"  
  
Realizing that he had caught the brunette's attention, Rockman kept his gaze on Netto's. "There's something wrong here. We've got to get out!"  
  
"Saito-niisan..." That voice, those emerald eyes; were like a distant memory to him...but a very strong memory. This person was important to him.  
  
"No, Netto-kun." the Navi said quietly. "I'm Rockman."  
  
"Rockman..._Rock!_" The name seemed to jar him out of his reverie, his head clearing just enough to recognize a worried expression on the ex-bioroid's face. Netto spun and took Saito's hand, squeezing it tightly. "We can't stay here!"  
  
Saito's eyes were vacant. "Don't leave me..." He said, blankly. "Don't leave me, Netto..."  
  
"Never." Netto smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "I'll never leave you behind...I'm going to take you with me."  
  
"I want to stay."   
  
Netto shook his head. "No...Saito, don't you see? Don't you see what this place is doing to us?" He turned back to Rockman. "Isn't that rig...."  
  
Rockman's eyes were foggy and blank.   
  
"Oh, for the love of..._Wake up_!" Netto shook the navi's shoulders roughly. "Rockman...Saito...!" He glanced between the two. He was losing them...! If he didn't wake them up, snap them out of it, they'd be stuck here forever...here, in this meadow, wherever it might be...but, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if they stayed here...after all, this was paradise...everything was perfect...  
  
Netto sighed and leaned back, cushioning himself on the soft, tall grass growing wildly. He sighed, smiled...he liked it here. He wanted to stay. Was there really anything wrong with this place? Was there any real reason to go back?  
  
...was somebody crying?  
  
  


----  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
**Marisa:** This took forever to write, but it was worth it! ^_____^ Now, REVIEW IT, OR WE'LL TAKE EVEN _LONGER_ NEXT TIME! 


	17. Chapter 16

-----_  
"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby,  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
and the dreams that you dare to dream will indeed come true."_  
--Judy Garland, _"Somewhere Over the Rainbow"_   
----- 

_Why would somebody be crying?_ Netto rolled over on his side. The grass didn't even itch against his face. _It's so wonderful here..._  
  
The sobbing continued.  
  
Netto frowned. Why wouldn't they shut up? He covered his ears, but the cries echoed throughout his memory.  
  
_"Oh, god, Netto...I can't lose you...come back! Please!"  
  
_ Confused, Netto tried to remember the voice. He'd heard it, not long ago...someone he loved...but did it matter anymore? No, it didn't matter...but who was it? It's not your concern. But he wanted to know! Don't worry about it. Is that....is that Papa crying?  
  
He sat up, his mind snapping back into focus. "I can hear Papa..." He whispered, looking around, his eyes resting on Rockman.  
  
Netto listened more carefully. There were other voices mixed in, too...one was very faint in particular. He focused on it...  
  
_Blues? He's crying, too? _He never seemed the type to cry.   
  
Netto closed his eyes and concentrated, wondering who else he might here.  
  
A female voice, familiar. "Rock! Rock, please, come back! I need you!" Her voice was choked with emotion.  
  
_Roll?_ Why was everyone so sad? He wished that they were in the meadow with him and Saito and Rock, enjoying the flowers. All the people who were far away seemed so lost, as though they were dead to him.  
  
_Dead...._  
  
"Netto, please..." Papa's voice, again. Suddenly Netto yearned to run to his father, to take away the pain evident in his voice. _Was I the one that made him sad? I have to help him, somehow... But....just _where _is he....?_  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
_I want to help them...  
  
_ Forget about them.  
  
_Forget...  
  
_ The word echoed in Netto's mind. He desperately tried to bring up a mental image of his father's face, but to no avail.   
  
_Out of sight, out of mind._  
  
Something was terribly wrong. The cries he was hearing--his father, Blues, Roll, Dr. Light, even Gutsman--were becoming so faint he could hardly hear them. Desperately he clung to his brother's side. "Saito-niisan...the voices are getting so quiet..."  
  
"Voices?" Saito murmured. "It must be your imagination..."  
  
"It's not!" Netto cried. "I can hear Papa, and Roll, and Blues! There's something wrong with them!"  
  
The dreamy look in his blue eyes was enough to almost shock Netto out of his reverie. "I don't hear anything."  
  
Horrified, Netto looked at Rockman, who knelt in the grass nearby. "Can't you hear them...?"  
  
"I can." Rockman murmured. "But they're fading...everything's fading..." He opened his eyes. "including my memories of everything else....Netto, Saito, we have to get out of here. Now."   
  
Netto nodded and turned to his brother. "Come on, Saito!"  
  
No answer. Saito leaned back against the tree, eyes closed, a serene smile on his face.  
  
"...Saito? _Saito-niisan!_" Netto shook Saito's shoulders violently.  
  
"Never mind!" Rock exclaimed, hoisting the robot onto his shoulders. "I'll carry him."  
  
Netto nodded. "Which way out of here?" He stood up and looked around. There was the single tree, and then nothing. Nothing but grass, flowers, and the sky.  
  
"Well, we have to start walking. Where does it sound like the voices are coming from?"  
  
"In my head," Netto confessed. "You?"  
  
"Kinda....but to me, they seem like they're coming from all directions," Rock explained.  
  
Grimly the youngest Hikari brother closed his eyes, pointed a finger in front of him, and spun around. "This way."  
  
"How do you know it's that way?"  
  
"I don't." Netto grinned. "We have to go _some_ way."  
  
The two boys walked some distance through the meadow, trying to make idle conversation. Despite his attempts to stay cheery, though, Rock caught Netto glancing worriedly at his twin many times. Occasionally both tried to talk to Saito, whose eyes had slipped closed. He was no longer responding to anything going on around him.  
  
Minutes, hours, days...even _years_ could have passed. None of them were concentrating on the time. But finally, Netto fell to his knees. "This is hopeless!  
  
"No it's not, Netto..."  
  
"Yes it is!" Netto slammed his fist to the ground. "I mean, why can't we stay here? It's so peaceful...!"  
  
"Because," Rockman stated, "It's not real... nothing this perfect could ever exist."  
  
"But it does!" Protested Netto, "We're all here, we all see it...why don't we stay?"  
  
"We are _not_ staying!"  
  
"Mmmnn...Netto? Rock?" Saito's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Saito-niisan!"  
  
"Saito-kun!" Rockman exclaimed without thought.  
  
Netto turned to stare at Rockman. "That sounds exactly like how Saito would say Netto-kun..." He mused aloud.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"No, it's just weird, that's all...anyway, Saito! You're awake!"  
  
Saito yawned. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going home." Rockman stated plainly.  
  
Blinking, Saito asked, "Aren't we already home?"  
  
"No." Rockman snapped. "Home is at home, with our families...I'll be with Roll-chan, and Blues, and Dr. Light-" He stopped short. No, that wouldn't be home anymore, because he had to leave them very soon... "-And Roll and Gutsman...and you'll be with Papa, and Meiru-chan, and Dekao and Enzan--"  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Saito asked.  
  
Netto and Rockman froze.  
  
"Rock, what are you talking about?" Netto choked.  
  
"I don't recognize any of those names."  
  
Netto stopped short and guided Rock's arm to set Saito on his own feet. "Those are our friends and family. You don't remember Roll-chan? Or Papa?"  
  
"Family? But I've got you."  
  
"Saito-niisan...no, _Rock._ You_ have_ to listen to me! This place is doing weird things to us!"  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
  
"Because it's true!" Netto cried. "You're forgetting everything! I mean, this place, it's...I mean, how could you forget Papa? And...and that one girl..."  
  
"Meiru?" Rock said nervously.  
  
"Yes! Her! Meiru!" Netto nodded. "And...uh...her friend...De-something..."  
  
"Netto, you're forgetting them too!" Rock exclaimed in horror.   
  
The brunette's eyes went wide with shock. "I...I can't believe this..." he gasped. He fell to the ground, curled up in a fetal position, and began to cry.  
  
"Netto..." Saito murmured, "Please don't cry."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Choked Netto, "I...I know they love me, and here I am, forgetting who they are...I don't even know who _you_ are anymore! You keep calling me by the wrong name--!"  
  
Rockman was silent. Finally, after a few minutes of Netto's sobbing, he added, "We're going to be trapped here forever, aren't we?"  
  
"Netto..." Saito murmured again. "I don't want to see you unhappy."   
  
Netto looked up and wiped his eyes. "I know, but..."  
  
"If it makes you happy...I'll leave, too." Saito smiled.  
  
Netto's eyes lit up.   
  
"I'm sure we can do it together...big brother..." The confidence in his voice belied what he really felt.   
  
Rock looked hesitant. "Well...just how are we going to do this? We're obviously not getting anywhere just walking around..."  
  
Stil on the ground, Netto closed his tired eyes. "There has to be a way...some way to get back to them." He could hear the voice again, more clearly than before, in the back of his mind. "Can you hear their voices, Niisan?"  
  
"No..." The elder twin's face was reluctant. "Not at all."  
  
"Come here..." Netto pulled Saito to his knees and enfolded him in a tight hug. "I can hear them all...Papa and Rock's brother Blues, and Roll....two Rolls. Papa is calling out to us..."  
  
Saito stiffened in his arms. "Netto-kun....I hear something...there are people crying."  
  
Netto's eyes flew open. "You can?"  
  
"Yeah...really quiet, but they sound so familiar, and if I concentrate on them I can make out my name..."  
  
Rock joined the group. "Concentrate, then! Concentrate hard! Do you remember, Saito-kun...?"  
  
"No..." Saito murmured. "It's all blank. I can't remember anything before waking up in the meadow..."  
  
Netto sighed. "Come on, we've got to concentrate on home..."  
  
Home.  
  
"...before I forget, too..." Netto took ahold of Rock and Saito's hands. He stared up at the sky, focusing on the cries from his family. "_I'm coming, Papa!_" He screamed, "Just wait a little bit longer!"  
Back at Light Labs, the two doctors and Roll were trying to revive the twins. "Netto, please, wake up!" Yuuichirou begged, hugging his son's unconscious body to him. "Oh, god, Netto...I can't lose you...come back! Please!"  
  
Blues grimly assisted Dr. Light, but his cheeks were streaked with tears. Roll had never seen her brother cry before.  
  
Yuuichirou closed his eyes, imagining he could hear Netto speak to him, seeing him open his brown eyes and smile. "Papa!"  
  
"Netto..."  
  
His eyes flew open when Netto's voice called his name. "I'm coming, Papa! _Just wait a little bit longer!"  
  
_ Yuuichirou stared down at his son's pale, stiff face. "Netto...?" he breathed, brushing some bangs away from the young boy's eyes. Netto didn't answer. Yuu's eyes slowly closed as he tried to hold back tears. _I must be going insane...seeing both my sons die, two times each, in the same day...  
  
_ Roll.exe held Rock's body tightly. _Please, she begged, Not yet...let me keep him a little longer... _she stared down at his hand, noticing that slowly, but surely, his hand was pixelating and beginning to fade away. With a sob, she hugged him tighter, and cried, "No! _NO!_ I am not going to let you go, Rock, do you hear me?! _COME BAAA-"   
"-AAACK!"_ Rock looked up at the sudden exclamation. "Roll-chan!" He exclaimed, "I heard her!"  
  
You did too!?" Saito asked excitedly. "I thought I imagined it!"  
  
"There, see? We've got to get back to them!" Netto cried.  
  
Rock's eyes had fallen closed and he wrapped his arms around himself. "Blues..."  
  
The Hikari twins both turned to stare at him. "What?"  
  
"He feels distant...but I can hear him...he's so_ sad._"  
  
The other boys fell silent, meeting each other's eyes. They knew what it felt like to lose a brother. "We'll get you back to him," Netto promised. "And back to the way you two used to be."  
  
Before either Rock could question exactly what he meant, Netto took both their hands. "Come on! We _have_ to find a way!"   
Blues's fingers trailed down Rock's - _Saito's_ - face, as thousands of thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better brother to you..." He bit his lip. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
  
_Blues..._  
  
His eyes went wide. Blues kneeled down and took ahold of Rock's hand. "R-Rock? Can you hear me?"  
  
_What? Blues?_  
  
"Rock...that's you, isn't it?! Tell me I'm not-"   
_--going crazy!_  
  
Blues's voice echoed through Rock's mind, clear as crystal. "Blues...I don't think you are..."  
  
_...Good...Rock....I can't...!_ A choked sob. _I can't believe this...are you dead?_  
  
"Dead? I'm not sure... I'm in this meadow...thing."  
  
_A meadow?_  
  
"Yeah..Hey! Maybe..." An idea struck Rock suddenly. "Maybe, if you concentrate hard enough on me, you can bring us out!"  
  
"Who can what?" Netto asked curiously. "Rock, who are you talking to?"  
  
Rock turned to the brunette. "I can hear Blues talking!"  
  
"...who?"  
  
Rock only stared. "Blues...hurry!" He exclaimed. "This meadow's already clouded Netto and Saito's minds; and pretty soon it'll-"   
_--happen to me, too!_  
  
Blues nodded. "All...all right." He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Blues..." Dr. Light began, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Rock...it's...I can _hear_ him, sort of..." Blues murmured. "Maybe I can bring him back..."  
  
Dr. Light answered worriedly, "Are you sure you're not imagining it?"  
  
"I'm sure... Doctor Light, please trust me..." Blues squeezed his brother's hand and concentrated.  
When he opened his eyes again, he found himself kneeling down in a meadow. Standing up, he looked around, and saw Rock, Netto, and Saito.  
  
"Rock!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the group. "Rock, are you okay?"  
  
The robot only stared at him blankly.  
  
"Blues!" Rock exclaimed, "That's Saito! I'm right here!"   
  
The older robot turned. "Rock! That's you, right?"  
  
"Yes, it's me!" Suddenly panicked, Rock threw his arms around his brother. "I can't believe you're really here."  
  
"Rock..." Blues whispered, suddenly realizing that he was holding the brother he never thought he could ever touch again. The two clung to each other for a moment, ignoring everything else.  
  
Beside them, Saito was attempting to hold onto the last of his sanity. Roll's voice had jarred him only slightly. "Netto-kun..talk to me...I thought were were supposed to go."  
  
"Go where?" Netto replied dazedly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Home!" Rock cried, reaching out a hand to his otherworld counterpart. "We're going home. You and your brother, and me with mine."  
  
Netto's brow furrowed and his chocolate eyes clouded over. "Home..."  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Blues asked in horror.  
  
"There's something about the meadow that makes you want to forget," Rock explained. Even his face was almost expressionless. "It makes you happy. You want to stay here forever..."  
  
"No," Blues said firmly. "You're coming back with me, you hear?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You too!" the red robot said accusingly, looking at the twins.  
  
Saito shook his head as if to clear it, still clutching Netto's hand. "Right."   
  
"Since I'm not...uh...dead," Blues began, "I should be able to leave..." Still clutching Rock in one hand, he reached out to Netto and Saito. "Grab on to me."  
  
Reluctantly, Saito obliged, taking Blues's hand and grabbing onto Netto with the other. Blues tightened his grip. _God, let this work... _  
  
He concentrated on going home.   
"Blues!" Dr. Light exclaimed, "Blues, wake up!"  
  
Blues had, only a few moments ago, collaplsed limply against the table, still holding his brother's hand. He was still breathing, meaning he wasn't dead. However, collapsing is never a good sign.  
  
Suddenly, he stirred.   
  
"Blues!" Roll gasped, helping him up.  
  
Saito stirred.  
  
Netto stirred.  
  
Inside the PET, the disappearing body of Rock suddenly began to reassemble itself.  
  
Netto opened his eyes and looked into his father's face. "Papa...we made it, didn't we...?"  
  
"Oh, Netto..." Yuuichirou hugged the weak boy against him. "I thought I'd lost you...again..."  
  
"Yeah," Blues tried to scoff, but he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "You really have to stop with the near-death experiences, little brother."  
  
Dr. Light smiled knowingly. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to strip that reprogramming now."  
  
"Ah, that! I'd almost forgotten," Rock laughed.  
  
"I hadn't," Netto murmured. The younger Hikari had been speculating that the reason the two Rock had had trouble connecting with the real world had something to do with the program switch.  
  
Saito looked anxiously at his brother, but didn't voice whatever suspicions he had.  
  
"The virus has been flushed from both your systems," Roll added cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling perfectly fine, actually," Netto said weakly, getting to his feet. "Rock?"  
  
"A _lot_ better!" both Rockman chorused.  
  
  
  
Netto waited in the living room with Blues, playing a game of cards.   
  
"Got any threes?" Netto asked.  
  
"Go fish." Blues sighed.   
  
Netto took a card from the deck.   
  
"Any sixes?"   
  
"Yep." Netto handed him a card. "Have any kings?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"Man..." Netto murmured, "I haven't gotten a single card from you yet!"  
  
Roll looked over Blues's shoulder. "Hey, you do too have a king!" Roll snatched the card and showed it to Netto. "I think my brother's been cheating."  
  
"Blues!" Netto yelped.  
  
The red bioroid's eyes were hidden behind his visor, but he grinned teasingly. "Oops, didn't see that there..."  
  
Netto crossed his arms and pouted. "How much of that game did you rig...?"  
  
Roll watched the two interact, amused by how well they got along--and how similar they were. Netto held at least three face cards he hadn't surrended when Blues asked for them. The young brunette and the raven-haired bioroid had much more in common than having siblings that shared the same name.  
  
A moment later Yuuchirou opened the door of the lab and peeked out. "It's done. Did you two want to come in so we can wake them up?"  
  
"Yeah!" Netto tossed his handful of cards to Blues. "You win."  
  
"I was winning anyway...hey! Where did you get _three_ queens!?" 

  


----  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
**Shi:** _"'Hey! You cheater!' Netto pounced on Blues, and the two began to wrestle..." _*goes into fits of giggles* Why couldn't we keep that, Marisa-chan...? 


	18. Chapter 17

-----

"Saito...?"  
  
The robot's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his twin's voice. "Netto-kun...?"  
  
The brunette smiled. That was the reaction he was afraid he might not get. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, I guess..." Saito murmured. "A bit groggy, though..."   
  
Netto nodded. "Yeah, well, I can imagine being reprogrammed might do that to you." His smile faded. He was afraid to ask his next question.  
  
"Is something wrong, Netto-kun?"  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Netto finally asked, "Saito...do you still want to stay in that body?"  
  
The robot sat up and thought about that. Before the re-reprogramming, he would have jumped at the idea...but now, he realized how much he really missed everyone, back in the net...  
  
...but he would miss being with Netto even more. After all, brothers weren't meant to be separated by a tiny piece of plexiglass, right? Especially twin brothers.   
  
Right. He _did_ want to go back with Netto-kun. Not as navi and operator, but as brothers. "Of course, Netto-kun!" Saito grinned.  
  
Netto returned the expression. "Great!" He exclaimed. _So it really WAS Saito last time. _He embraced his older brother. "Let's go ask Rock now."  
  
As the boys approached Blues, who held Netto's PET, Rock extended a hand to hold Netto back. "Something's wrong."  
  
Blues' face was pained, his head turned to the side. Rock's voice came quietly from the PET. "I'm sorry too, Blues..."  
  
A smile of relief crossed Netto's face. "Did he apologize?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
Netto shook his head. "Nothing...Blues just had a lot of things he wanted to tell Rockman. Maybe things will work out for them after all."  
  
"Yeah!" Saito nodded enthusiastically, taking a good look around the lab for the first time. "I feel so much better now that the virus is gone...almost back to normal!"  
  
_Looks like the virus wasn't all that was causing it,_ Netto thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I'm glad! Now all we have to do it take care of Wily."  
  
"And that guy Forte." Rock scowled good-naturedly, making Netto laugh at the unfamiliar expression. Rock seldomly looked angry these days, since most of the fighting in their world had dissipated. "I'm sure together me and Blues can take him on! He just...surprised me...last time."  
  
"Yeah!" Netto agreed. The boys high-fived each other, grinning in anticipation.   
"I can't believe it...you're really going to leave me." Blues murmured.  
  
"Blues..." Rock stared up at his brother sadly through the screen, "I really love Roll.EXE here, and she feels the same...besides, you've seen how happy Netto and Saito are together... do you really want to take that away from them?"  
  
Blues turned from the screen. "No...no I don't." He stated. "But...but if _we'd_ have been like that...would you be so eager to leave?" Rock fell silent.  
  
Blues sighed. "Rock...I'm sorry. I've never been a real brother to you, have I?"  
  
"No..." Rock's eyes welled up with tears. "Blues, please...I...it's not that I want to leave you, I just want to be with Roll..." his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry too, Blues..."  
Netto reached for Saito's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Poor Blues..."  
  
"He won't have anybody left," Saito sighed. "Except Dr. Light."  
  
"That's a bit much even for a loner like him...I don't think even he realizes how easily he can be hurt."  
  
"I guess that means that the other Rock wants to stay there with Roll-chan," Saito said weakly.   
  
Hearing the tone in his brother's voice, Netto turned quickly to meet his eyes. "You're not regretting it already...?"  
  
"No." Saito shook his head. "I...I'll miss her...but...they have something..._he_ has something...that I don't."  
  
"And you have me," Netto said firmly. "Don't forget that, Rock. I'll always be here."  
  
"Thanks," Saito said softly.   
  
"And if you're not careful I'll take your spot as the Oniichan," Netto joked. "_You're_ supposed to be comforting_ me_!"  
  
Saito grinned and hugged his twin. "Netto-kun..."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Netto broke the embrace. He then held his arm up to his face and and bit it. Hard.  
  
"Ow!" Saito exclamed, clamping his hand across the same spot on his own arm to try and ease the pain.  
  
Netto stared at his twin. Then he grinned madly.  
  
"The link is back!" They squealed in unison, embracing once again and squeezing each other tightly.  
  
The next day, it was time to go.  
  
Saito and Blues were to lead the group through Wily's fortress, and if all went well, they'd be at the portal and back in Netto's world.  
Of course, things tend not to go well.   
  



End file.
